Experimentos, misterios e amor
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: Um experimento do passado, uma garota misteriosa e um garoto apaixonado.Hentai p
1. O meu começo

Inuyasha Taisho: cabelos prateados abaixo da cintura e um pouco volumosos, olhos dourados, garras, caninos e orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça e um corpo de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher com seus 20 anos.

Kagome Higurashi: cabelos pretos na altura da cintura levemente ondulados, olhos azuis e um corpo perfeito com coxas, nádega e seios fartos com 19 anos.

Sango Himura: olhos e cabelos castanhos um pouco acima da cintura e lisos e de corpo também invejável com 19 anos.

Miroku Houshi: cabelos pretos e lisos sempre presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, olhos azuis, corpo atlético e com 20 anos.

Rin Ynatha: cabelos pretos um pouco acima da cintura e lisos, olhos azuis e corpo invejável com 19 anos.

Sesshoumaru Taisho: cabelos prateados, longos e lisos, olhos dourados, garras, caninos, traços roxos na bochecha e uma meia lua na testa da mesma cor, com 22 anos.

Ayame Arhira: cabelos ruivos ate a metade das costas sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos verdes e19 anos também.

Kouga Ritashi: cabelos castanhos sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos azuis e 20 anos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome

BIPBIPBIPBIP

Normalmente acordo cedo mais fui dormi quando o sol já havia nascido.

BIPBIPBIPBIP

Esse barulho é horrível, abri lentamente os olhos e vi que eram 6: 00.

-Ótimo, só dormi 2 horas.

Eu já estava acostumada a não dormi muito mesmo, levantei revelando minha camisola digamos sensual, isso por causa da vovó Kaede que sempre dizia: "você tem que parar de usar pijamas de crianças" e eu de burra perguntei: "e o que a senhora quer que eu faça?" e ela respondeu: "eu compro outros pra você".

Eu a chamo de vovó Kaede mais ela não é, fui criada por ela já que não tenho pais, moro numa casa bem acho melhor dizer mansão de 3 andares e mais ou menos 30 cômodos.

Vesti uma roupa para ir para faculdade coisa que nunca tive que usar sempre estudei em casa mesmo, tem coisas que não se pode aprender na escola.

Desci e fui para a cozinha.

-Bom dia senhora.---disse vovó Kaede ele já tem uns 50 anos.

-Velhos hábitos não mudam não é?---perguntei sorrindo e dei um beijo na bochecha dela.

-Desculpe.

-Bom dia e não tem problema um dia você se acostuma.

-Nervosa com o 1º dia na faculdade?

-Sabe que não, só não sei como agir.

-Seja você mesma anjo.

-E o que eu sou?

-Você me entendeu mocinha.

Ela também tem a mania de me chamar de anjo. Bom terminei meu café da manhã e fui à garagem fiquei em duvida se ia de carro ou de moto, olhei no relógio e vi que já eram quase 7 horas, escolhi a moto que chama menos atenção e é mais veloz, ela era azul uma parte clara e outra parte escura.

O caminho foi feito sem nenhum problema cheguei à faculdade eram 07: 15 estacionei e vi que não tinha quase ninguém fui direto para a diretoria, pois teria tempo de conhecer a faculdade depois, fui parar no ultimo andar da faculdade que se não me falha a memória eram 5 mais nem suei ou cansei(já ta acostumada kkk) para surpresa da secretaria já que no 5º andar é só a sala do diretor.

-Você deve ser a aluna nova, certo?

Simplesmente fiz um sim com a cabeça.

-Espere ai e quando o sinal bater o diretor a levara a sua sala.

Novamente só confirmei com a cabeça me sentei na cadeira e coloquei meu material na cadeira ao lado e abaixei a cabeça olhando para minhas mãos, não que eu seja tímida longe disso eu só precisava pensar.

Inuyasha

Acordei já era quase 7 horas tudo porque ontem quebrei meu despertador e fui dormi muito tarde, me levantei e me arrumei desci e encontrei todos a mesa tomando o café da manhã, murmurei um "bom dia" e me sentei esperando não ouvir nada para piorar meu dia, mais nem tudo é perfeito.

-Noite longa meu filho?---perguntou meu pai sem me olhar.

-Meu despertador quebro.---respondi simplesmente dando o assunto por encerado.

-Quer dizer você o espatifou.---disse meu meio-irmão mais velho Sesshoumaru.

-Poxa priminho já é o quarto esse mês.---disse Sango minha prima ela e o irmão mora com a gente desde a morte dos pais dela.

-Vamos esquecer isso ta legal ou vamos nos atrasar.---disse depois de acabar meu café.

-Vamos com o meu carro hoje.---disse Sesshoumaru.

Saímos e entramos no carro fizemos o caminho conversamos futilidades, melhor dizendo eu e Sango, chegamos na faculdade e tinha uma moto na nossa vaga que por sinal era maravilhosa e parecia um lançamento pois eu nunca tinha visto.

-Uau!!! Que moto linda.---disse a Sango.

-Realmente mais ela ta ocupando a nossa vaga.---disse Sesshoumaru.

-Deve ser um novato.---eu disse enquanto saia do carro e caminhava em direção da entrada sendo seguido pelos outros passamos pelos corredores e sinceramente ainda não sei o porquê dos cinco andares, chegamos e entramos na sala eu e Sango, pois Sesshoumaru tava dois anos a frente da gente por isso estava em outra turma, na sala encontramos Rin nossa amiga e vizinha.

Nunca entendi o porquê dela não vim com a gente mais ela sempre chega à frente, vai entender né?

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

O sinal tocou pontualmente e um pouco depois a professora entrou.

-Bom dia alunos, bom antes das aulas o diretor Myouga tem algo a dizer.---disse ela se sentando e vimos o diretor Myouga nessa hora olhei para a janela, pois ele nunca falava nada de interessante vi Sango fazer o mesmo já que ela sentava atrás de mim e Rin atrás dela.

-Bom dia alunos.---ouvi as pessoas respondendo não muito animadamente.Bom vim aqui, pois temos uma aluna nova e o nome dela é...

Kagome

...Kagome Higurashi.---ouvi o tal diretor dizer e o desinteresse dos alunos quanto a isso tive vontade de rir e me encostei no batente da porta esperando o diretor me chamar e realmente quase não consegui realmente segurar uma risada, pois todos começaram a dizer varias coisas deixando o diretor sem chance de falar.

Inuyasha

Ouvi murmúrios da parte dos homens "nossa como ela é linda" ou "onde tava esse tesouro que eu nunca vi" e da parte das mulheres "ela só pode ter feito cirurgia pra ter um corpo como esse" entre outras coisas mais baixas que prefiro não comentar.

Tive curiosidade e olhei para frente não sei se devia me arrepender ou não, me arrepender por talvez esta quase babando e não me arrepender, pois vi a mulher mais perfeita do mundo, esta se encontrava com uma cara de quem tava achando tudo muito engraçado e na realidade estava e isso me fez sorri.

Ela vestia uma calça jeans colada e uma camiseta branca um pouco transparente eu diria e meio colada e decotada e um tênis um pouco aberto bem simples mais bem sensual e pelo o que pude ver os outros também haviam gostado do que viram, senti um pouco de raiva.

Kagome

Dei uma olhada pela sala e meus olhos pararam sobre um acho que ele é um hanyou que sinceramente é muito lindo ele parecia um pouco irritado com algo olhando para resto da sala, nossos olhos se encontraram eu corei mais não desviei o olhar e lhe dei um sorriso.

-Silencio, por favor, entre Higurashi.---ouvi o diretor dizendo vi que ele retribuiu meu sorriso antes de entrar e ficar de frente a classe sorri novamente mais diferente da maneira que sorri para ele.Se apresente.

-Bom me chamo Kagome Higurashi e espero me dar muito bem com vocês.---disse olhando para ele algumas vezes que dizer praticamente sempre.

Inuyasha

Ainda olhava para a sala quando senti que era observado olhei e dei de cara com aqueles lindos olhos azuis ela corou mais não desviou o olhar e sorriu_ ela realmente é linda_ pensei antes do diretor a chama, correspondi seu sorriso antes dela sair do batente da porta e ficar na frente de todos se apresentou quase sempre me olhando.

-Certo se sente ali na frente do senhor Taisho.---disse a professora apontando para mim ela olhou e sorriu mais não da maneira que sorriu na hora que se apresentou era um sorriso que ela parecia guarda só para mim, caminhou ate a cadeira a minha frente sem parar de me encarar e eu me sentia fascinado por aquele olhar tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutor.

Ela se sentou e a aula começou mais eu não prestei a mínima atenção, sabe ela tem o cheiro de sakuras a professora me perguntou algo e eu sai dos meus devaneios _mais o que esta havendo comigo? Porque ela mexeu tanto comigo?_

Kagome

Depois de filosofia que realmente é tediante tive biologia, economia e administração, sempre sentindo uns olhares sobre mim que eu tinha certeza eram deles.

12:30 as aulas da manhã acabaram e eu fui almoçar em um pequeno restaurante próximo da faculdade pra depois voltar para as aulas da tarde que começariam umas 16:30 e terminaria 18:30, mas no momento me preocupava mais com o que eu iria fazer ate a hora da entrada _talvez eu de uma volta pela cidade ou então dou uma passada em casa.. hum não acho melhor não..._

Inuyasha

Eu, Sesshoumaru, Sango e Rin vamos ao restaurante que ficava próximo a faculdade o mesmo que sempre fomos ao entrar senti o cheiro de sakuras e olhei na direção de onde vinha e a encontrei em uma mesa distraída comendo sem nenhum animo.

-Hei aquela não é a menina nova.---disse Rin olhando-a enquanto todos se viravam para vê-la.

-Vamos sentar lá com ela.---disse Sango já andando na direção dela que parecia ainda não ter notado nossa presença.

Kagome

_... Bom talvez eu pudesse da uma voltinha pela cidade de dia vê o que muda seria legal mais andar sozinha deve ser tão chato quanto vagar pela noite como uma sombra, mais já esta decidido vou dar uma volta por ai já estou acostumada a estar sozinha mesmo._

Dei um suspiro desanimado senti uma presença e isso me assustou um pouco por saber a quem essa presença pertencia foi tudo que tive tempo de fazer.

-Oi.---ouvi e logo depois levei um susto e cai de costas no chão e agradeci por ter escolhido uma calça ao invés de uma saia, dei um suspiro que provavelmente todo mundo no restaurante ouviu corei e fechei os olhos mais não ousei me mexer.

-Você não vai se levantar, não?---aquela voz me fez estremecer e eu soube que estava arrepiada.

Inuyasha

Vi ela se arrepiar depois que falei e isso me fez ficar feliz eu lhe estendi a mão esperando que ela aceitasse vi ela abrir os olhos e olhar direito para meus olhos e foi a minha vez de me arrepiar e ela sorrir, pegar minha mão _a pele dela é tão macia_.

-Obrigado.---ela disse sorrindo enquanto limpava a roupa com a mão livre sem soltar a minha mão, ela ficou vermelha ao notar que ainda segurava minha mão e a soltou rapidamente.---Desculpa.---ela disse sorrindo sem graça.

Kagome 

Depois do momento constrangedor me virei e ajeitei a cadeira do lugar.

-Me desculpe não queria assustá-la.---disse uma garota de cabelos castanhos acho que ela esta na mesma sala que eu e tava atrás dele, mais não lembro o nome de nenhum deles também tava tão distraída e quase levo falta (no que será que ela tava pensando heim?).

-Você não me assustou, só estava um pouco distraída.---disse sorrindo e sentando novamente _eu gostei dela me parece muito legal._

-Eu notei.---respondeu rindo também.---Nós somos da mesma turma você notou?

-Sim.---olhei melhor e reparei que tinha um que não tinha visto ela reparou nisso pelo que pode ver e pelo que ela disse.

-Menos ele que é de outra turma, bom eu sou Sango.---ela disse me estendendo a mão.

-Prazer.---disse apertando a mão dela.

-Esta é a Rin, ele é o Sesshoumaru e este é o Inuyasha.---disse apontando para todos.

-É um prazer conhecê-los.---disse apertando a mão de cada um.

-E você é Kagome certo?---disse Rin _realmente gostei deles._

-Certo.---disse olhando-os _acho que vou gostar de esta com eles vai ser legal e interessante.---_Vocês não querem me fazer companhia?---perguntei vendo que eles ainda estavam em pé.

Inuyasha

Sentamos com ela e logo fomos atendidos ficamos sentados na seguinte ordem: Kagome, Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru e eu, ou seja, fiquei do lado da Kagome, diferente do que achei me senti muito a vontade ao lado dela, logo nossos pedidos chegaram e comemos enquanto conversávamos, no final parecia que éramos velhos amigos mais ainda senti que ainda havia um mistério.

No final para passar o tempo ate a hora de voltar para faculdade decidimos dar umas voltas pela cidade e sinceramente Kagome parecia conhecer bem a cidade.

Após isso tivemos as outras aulas extremamente cansativas e o que me consolava era ser sexta-feira _deveria marca essa data no calendário a data em que a conheci em uma sexta-feira muito interessante_ estava na ultima aula e era a de ciências e eu estava completamente distraído ate receber um bilhete da Sango.

"Eu e Rin estávamos pensando em chamar a Kagome para sairmos esse fim de semana o que você acha?"

Sorri e virei para Sango afirmando com a cabeça, esta apenas aumentou o seu sorriso e cochichou algo que ela sabia que eu ia ouvi.

-A gente fala com ela na saída.---novamente só afirmei com a cabeça.

Quando a aula acabou todos nos levantamos e seguimos os 5 na direção do estacionamento conversando animadamente banalidades e até Sesshoumaru estava conversando com a gente, chegamos ao estacionamento e todos nos paramos ao lado do carro sem querer ir embora.

-Você não gostaria de sair com a gente um dia desses?---ouvi Sango perguntar e Kagome nos olhar pensativa _no que será que ela esta pensando nesse momento?_ Pensava enquanto via um pouco do brilho de seus olhos sumir.

Kagome 

Naquele momento lembrei-me de tudo que já se passou em minha vida e isso me entristeceu um pouco, mais logo tratei de me recompor e acabei olhando direto nos olhos de Inuyasha que me olhava como se tentasse ler minha mente.

Inuyasha 

Quando me olhou vi seus olhos voltarem ao normal e isso me tranqüilizou a vi sorrir.

-Seria bom é só dizer quando e onde.

-Ótimo porque não da o seu numero pra gente poder te ligar e combinar alguma coisa.---disse Sango.

-Certo.---disse ela tirando algo da pequena mochila que levava.---aqui estão o de casa e do celular.---disse estendendo um cartão para Sango.

-Você anda com cartões com os seus números?---perguntou Rin surpresa.

-Essa é uma longa historia.---ela respondeu meio sem graça.---Vocês poderiam-me dar seus números também.

-Claro, deixa só eu anotar.---disse Sango pegando seu caderno e caneta para escrever, a vi colocar o numero da nossa casa, o celular dela, o do Sesshoumaru, o meu e o da casa e celular da Rin.---Aqui esta com todos os números da gente e os nomes é claro.---ela disse sorrindo.

-Ok, então ate outra hora.---disse se virando e tirando uma chave do bolso da calça vi todos surpresos e diria que eu também quando vimos o que ela tava fazendo.

Kagome 

Virei e tirei a chave da moto do bolso da calça e por coincidência minha moto estava do lado do carro deles, coloquei meu material no compartimento e tirei uma jaqueta jeans simples e a coloquei montei na moto e peguei o capacete e olhei para ele que pareciam estar vendo um alienígena.

-O que foi?---perguntei sorrindo, pois a cara deles tava muito engraçada.

-Essa moto é sua?---Sango disse parecendo surpresa.

-Sim é minha, por quê?---respondi achando estranho a surpresa dela.

-É que nunca vimos uma moto assim.---foi à vez de Rin dizer.

-É um lançamento?---perguntou Inuyasha me parecia admirado.

-Na verdade é exclusiva, um experimento.---disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e pra a verdade pra mim era.

-O-O


	2. De volta e o recomeço

Após uma pequena conversa sobre motos, acabamos por descobrir mais interesses parecidos, na verdade me sinto um pouco mau por não poder dizer nada sobre mim ainda, porque não durmo muito, o motivo pelo quão parecia conhecer tão bem a cidade, ou saber tanto sobre motos e automóveis velozes.

Cheguei em casa e estava tudo quieto de mais pro meu gosto tudo bem que só estamos eu e vovó Kaede nessa casa mais mesmo assim quieto demais, eu não sou pão dura pra ter uma mansão de três andares e só Kaede como empregada, ou a esteja explorando na verdade é que durante todos esses anos nunca mais arrumei ninguém que aceitasse trabalhar aqui simplesmente quando descobrem onde é mudam de idéia, afinal é uma mansão rodeada de mistérios e histórias de fantasmas.

-VOVÓ KAEDE, CHEGUEI!!!---gritei na esperança de que ela aparecesse mais isso não aconteceu, parei e no mesmo momento senti três presenças e sorri internamente ao reconhecer a quem pertenciam sabia o que pretendiam fazer então voltei a caminhar e senti a presença da vovó Kaede na cozinha, parei no meio da sala e...

-BUUUUUUUU.---nesse momento as luzes se acenderam e meus olhos acostumados com a escuridão arderão mais ao contrario do que queriam eu não me assustei.

-Poxa Kagome você nunca se assusta?---perguntou a garota de olhos verdes se sentando no sofá o garoto ao seu lado fez o mesmo enquanto me sentia sendo enlaçada por dois braços e recebia um beijo na bochecha.

-Ela nunca se assusta, não é mesmo maninha?---perguntou, me soltei do abraço e olhei pra ele para poder responder.

-Depende.---respondi sorrindo e abraçando ele.---Depende Miroku.---disse após me soltar e virar novamente logo fui abraçada só que agora pela garota.

-Senti muitas saudades priminha.

-Eu também Ayame.---nos abraçamos mais um pouco e foi à vez de abraçar Kouga ele é o namorado da Ayame e os dois são youkais-lobos o que é kawaii.

-Também senti sua falta fedelha.---ele sussurrou eu me afastei e dei um soco de leve no ombro dele.

-É melhor controlar seu namorado Ayame ou vai ficar viúva antes mesmo de casar.---vi os dois corarem e Miroku rir compulsivamente.

-Que bom que já se reuniram mais agora que tão comermos algo?---disse vovó Kaede entrando na sala, fomos para a sala de star e encontramos uma mesa cheia de lanches nos sentamos e começamos a comer e conversa.

Como deu pra notar Miroku é meu irmão mais velho e fazia dois anos que não o via ele.

O mesmo com Ayame e Kouga, eles namoram há uns 4 anos e o relacionamento deles era bem serio tipo amor à primeira vista.

Ayame tava passando a sua segunda férias aqui comigo e éramos super unidas mais ouve uma briga entre os pais dela e ela fugiu para dentro da floresta próxima daqui de casa.

**Flashback**

Estava correndo desesperada pela floresta com os olhos embaçados pelas lagrimas sabia que estava perdida mais não queria parar de correr ate que esbarrou em algo e caiu sentada olhou para cima e viu um youkai enorme e sedento de sangue se levantou e correu na direção oposta.

Correu mais ainda com a vista embaçada tropeçou e não pode evitar estava morta e sabia disso fechou os olhos e esperou pelo seu fim, mais não sentiu o golpe abriu os olhos e viu o youkai caído no chão e parecia morto.

Viu então um menino a sua frente parecia ter mais o menos a idade dela e ela tinha 14 anos na época.

**Fim do Flashback**

E foi ai que tudo começou entre eles, ai você me pergunta o que ele fazia por lá? Simples a família dele tem uma casa de campo aqui perto é a casa mais perto que tem por aqui então viramos todos amigos e depois de um ano eles começaram a namorar é claro com um empurrãozinho meu e do Miroku.

Terminamos de comer e fomos pra sala de visita botar o papo em dia, quando era 21:35 o telefone tocou fazendo todos se calarem e eu fui atender.

-Alô?

-_Oi Kagome?_

-Sango?

-_Sou eu mesma, to te ligando pra gente combinar alguma coisa pra esse fim de semana, o que você acha?_

-Serio parece legal, em que você esta pensando?

-_Eu..._

Inuyasha

Estávamos conversando e de uma hora pra outra Sango teve uma idéia e resolveu ligar para a Kagome e agora elas estavam conversando no telefone e como eu e Sesshoumaru temos uma audição apurada estávamos ouvindo tudo até que.

-Eu...---Sango começou a dizer mais foi interropida.

-_Hei.---_ouvi Kagome dizer em tom de aviso e a fala se afastando.---_Oi seria realmente legal sair esse final de semana... AIIIIII... Porque você fez isso?---_era uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha o que foi realmente estranho.

-Kagome?

-_E nunca mais ouse fazer isso ouviu bem? Ouviu bem?---_ouvi a voz de Kagome novamente perto do telefone e sinceramente tava assustadora._Ouvi sim senhora_.ouvi o homem dizer novamente quase num sussurro realmente deveria ser um cena engraçada.---_Hã Sango você ainda ta ai?---_novamente era a voz de Kagome e parecia tranqüila _como ela consegue? _Pensei em como uma pessoa pode mudar de humor tão rápido.

-Claro, vem cá o que foi isso?---perguntou Sango.

-_Isso o que?---_Kagome perguntou.

-Era um homem? Por acaso era seu namorado? Você tem namorado e não nos contou nada?---Sango perguntou com um sorriso malicioso e meu coração doeu.

-_Respondendo as suas perguntas Sango, sim era um homem, não ele não é meu namorado e por ultimo então não tinha o que contar.---_disse num fôlego só acabando com o sorriso malicioso da Sango fazendo com que eu e acreditem se quiser o Sesshoumaru sorrir.

-Então quem era?---perguntou Sango curiosa e aumentando nossa curiosidade.

-_Qualé maninha apresenta a gatinha pra mim.---_ouvi novamente a voz de homem.---_Fica quieto Miroku.---_ouvi Kagome novamente.---_Ele é o meu irmão mais velho chegou hoje junto com minha prima e um amigo._

-Nossa que legal.

-_Voltando ao assunto antes de sermos interropidas, o que você planejou_?

-Que tal irmos ao cinema amanhã?

-_Legal, que filmes nos vamos ver?_

-Nos estamos em duvida.

-_Entre quais?_

-Duro de Matar 4.0 e O Quarteto Fantástico e o Surfista Prateado (achei o quarteto fantástico ótimo mais gostaria de ver duro de matar 4.0 parece muito bom).

-_Os dois são ótimos, que tão vermos os dois?_

-Ótima idéia primeiro Duro de Mata e depois o Quarteto Fantástico, que tal umas 15:30 no shopping ?

-_Certo, então amanhã a gente se vê lá._

-Ok, então ate amanhã?

-_Ate amanhã._

Kagome

Depois que Miroku tirou o telefone de mim eu dei um belo de um cascudo nele e voltei a falar com Sango combinamos de nos encontrar no cinema e conversávamos sobre isso para passar o tempo.

Quando eram umas 23:45 fomos todos dormi já que todos tinham seus quartos aqui ate o Kouga, mais algo me deixava preocupada uma sensação de que a algo errado.

Hoje decidi não sair, mais isso não é motivo para essa sensação estranha que eu sinto agora, mais seja o que for eu vou ta preparada pra isso, deitei e dormi pensando nisso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Em um lugar onde a escuridão predominava um homem se encontrava sentado em uma espécie de trono de olhos fechados parecendo pensativo.

-Senhor.---ouviu-se uma voz fria invadir o local após a porta ser aberta, o homem sentado no trono de imediato abriu os olhos vermelhos e frios.

-Espero que seja algo importante.---respondeu calmo e o mais friamente possível.

-Ela esta matando pouco a pouco a nossa raça e VOCÊ nada faz quanto a isso.---disse o homem zangado com a tranqüilidade do homem a sua frente, mais se arrependeu imediatamente ao ver ele se levantar e avançar em sua direção.

-Logo a terei ao meu lado e ao que ela protege e todos do mundo se ajoelharam diante de mim e minha raça será a maioria.

-Sim... Senhor.---o homem não tinha mais seu tom firme.

-E aqueles que tiverem contra mim, esses não sobraram nenhum.---e ao terminar de dizer isso mostrou seus caninos afiados e logo o homem estava inerte aos seus pés.---Logo ela estará aqui ao meu lado.disse ---olhando para o trono um pouco menor que o seu.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bom é o meu primeiro fic e espero que por enquanto esteja ficando bom.

Não faço idéia do tamanho dessa fic.


	3. O cinema e o ser misterioso

Estávamos no shopping eu e Ayame esta vestia uma calça jeans preta e colada e uma blusa sem manga rosa de botões com os dois primeiros abertos com uma sandália sem salto também preta. Separamos-nos dos meninos para podermos ter como a Ayame disse "um pouco de tempo livre" e também não podíamos ficar meia hora na frente do cinema esperando os outros chegar.

Ouvi meu celular tocar e quando o tirei da bolsa constatei que já eram 15:32 e tinha uma nova mensagem.

"Você ta atrasada maninha ;p"

-Temos que ir.---disse me virando para Ayame.

-Vi que você não saiu ontem, você não vai mais se vingar?

-Sabe muito bem que nunca fiz isso por vingança Ayame.

-Posso voltar a ir com vc?

-Pode mais que tal parar com esse assunto já estamos chegando. ---disse apontando para a entrada do cinema.

-Posso te fazer só mais uma pergunta?

-Pode Ayame.

-Vc já os conhecia antes? ---parei de andar e a vi fazer o mesmo. ---Não precisa responder pela sua reação isso quer dizer sim, mais como? ---respirei fundo antes de voltar a andar e a ver novamente fazer o mesmo.

-Eles são caçadores e pelo que vi são muito bons. ---vi ela me olhar incrédula mais não perguntou mais nada, pois tínhamos chegado.

Inuyasha

Quando elas chegaram fomos todos apresentados e fomos entras já que tínhamos comprado os ingressos assim que chegamos.

Estávamos todos parados no corredor decidindo em que lugar sentar.

-Eu prefiro sentar atrás. ---disse Sango.

-Eu tbm. ---disse o tal de Miroku.

-Eu prefiro na frente. ---disse a Rin.

-Pra mim tanto faz. ---disse Sesshoumaru.

-Eu prefiro o meio. ---eu e Kagome dissemos ao mesmo tempo fazendo os outros se olharem espantados e nos encararmos diretamente e ela sorrir.

-Por que não nos separamos em casais então? ---sugeriu a prima da Kagome (pra que não lembra é a Ayame).

-Eu acho uma ótima idéia e vc Sangorzinha? ---disse Miroku se virando para minha prima que estava ao seu lado que logo começou a ficar vermelha num misto de raiva e vergonha. (isso mesmo errou quem achou que nesse fic Miroku não fosse pervertido).

PAFT

-SEU PERVERTIDO, SAFADO, SEM-VERGONHA... ---impedi ela de continuar, pois meus ouvidos começaram a arder.

-Acho que ele já entendeu Sango. ---disse ao velo escondido atrás de Kagome todo encolhido.

-Bom mais voltando ao assunto vamos fazer o que a Ayame disse ou não? ---Kagome perguntou olhando acusadoramente para Miroku que me pareceu se encolher mais.

Kagome

Perguntei dando um olhar de aviso para Miroku que dizia "a gente conversa mais tarde" ele pareceu entender já que se encolheu mais.

-Sim/NÃO. ---todos menos Sango (como imaginaram) disse sim.

-A maioria vence sinto muito Sango. ---disse Inuyasha.

-Certo eu e até onde eu sei Kouga não temos preferência por lugar nenhum. ---disse Ayame (eles entraram antes ta gente por isso estão discutindo ainda não entrou ninguém pra ver a sessão) ---Sango e Miroku sentaram lá atrás...

-Só se ele não passar a mão em mim. ---interropeu Sango olhando para Miroku com fogos nos olhos.

-Ele não ira fazer nada, não é mesmo Miroku? ---eu disse fazendo-o perder o humor recém adquirido.

-Não irei fazer nada. ---disse dando passagem para Sango passar para sentar-se atrás e logo se juntou a ela.

-Bom Rin... ---disse Ayame pensativa.

-Sesshoumaru pode acompanhá-la já que não tem preferência. ---eu disse vendo-os concordar e seguir para frente e se sentarem.

Virei-me e fui caminhando até o meio onde pretendia me sentar mais notei que Inuyasha não se moveu um centímetro.

-Vc não vem? ---perguntei olhando sobre os ombros, vi-o concorda e se aproximar de mim, caminhamos lado a lado até que eu parei e comecei a entrar em uma fileira e me sentei sendo acompanhada por ele. (eles estavam com coisa pra beber e comer viu gente sorte que o Miroku não segurava nada na hora do tapa.)

Surpreendi-me ao ver o mega saco de pipoca que ele comprou já estava quase pela metade.

-Como consegue manter a forma? ---deixei escapar.

Inuyasha

Parei de presta atenção no filme ao ouvir o sussurro dela mais ainda continuei olhando pra frente e acho que ela pensou que eu não tinha ouvido, pois a ouvi suspirar aliviada.

-Eu malho. ---respondi tranquilamente sabendo que a tinha deixado envergonhada.

-Como? ---ela me perguntou logo em seguida.

-Vc me perguntou só respondi. ---disse voltando minha atenção para o filme.

Logo que acabou o filme saímos para ir ver o outro e nos sentamos praticamente no mesmo lugar.

Quando estava no meio do filme vi Kagome se levantar sem mais nem menos sem dar tempo para mim perguntar nada foi ate onde Ayame e Kouga estavam e disse algo para eles que simplesmente concordarão e saiu do cinema fiquei intrigado mais resolvi deixar pra lá voltando a prestar atenção no filme.

Kagome

-Droga tinha que acontecer logo agora. ---disse olhando para minhas unhas que alternavam de cor ficando pretas, soltei o ar pela boca para extravasar um pouco da frustração que sentia naquele momento.

Narradora

-Por favor, não me machuque. ---pedia uma moça desesperada sendo segurado por dois homens enquanto um terceiro vinha com um canivete em sua direção.

-Relaxe queria, só queremos o seu sangue. ---disse um dos que a seguravam.

Na hora em que o outro homem ia corta-lhe a garganta ouvem alguém limpar a garganta para chamar a atenção deles que soltam a garota que se encolhe perto de uma parede do beco onde fora ataca.

-Vc!! ---exclamaram os três ao mesmo tempo ao ver um ser vestido com um sobretudo preto de capuz que não os deixava ver nada de sua face, usava também luvas pretas e botas.

-Hora hora vejam só se não é o que anda de dia. ---disse para os outros homens que saíram de seu transe momentâneo.

-Se acabarmos com ele, seremos aceitos por eles, nos tornando parte da família. ---disse o outro dando um passo a frente.

O estranho nada disse e não se pode ver sua expressam com aquelas palavras, mais podia ver muito bem que eles o cercaram fazendo sinais positivos para atacarem e foram o que fizeram, mais com destreza e velocidade extraordinária logo os três se encontravam no chão gemendo de dor quando se recuperaram fugiram.

A moça atacada olhou e viu o ser a sua frente lhe estendendo a mão que ela aceitou já que fora salva por ele.

-Obrigado. ---disse sussurrando o ser novamente nada disse e seguiu seu caminho e a moça ao sair do beco não o viu mais.

Inuyasha

Agora estava ficando preocupado com a Kagome ela saiu do cinema e não voltou mais e o mais estranho era que a prima, o namorado dela (da Ayame) e o irmão de Kagome pareciam não se importar.

-Onde ela estar? ---perguntei cansado de esperar.

-Ela foi ao banheiro. ---disse Ayame.

-Todo esse tempo, eu vou lá ver. ---disse seguindo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo sendo seguido pelos outros.

Assim que chegamos lá vimos à porta se abrindo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu realmente espero que todos gostem.

Quem será a pessoa que apareceu agora?

Bom desde já agradeço aqui as pessoas que deixaram reviews

E pelo o apoio para continuar


	4. Momentos de lazer

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? ---Kagome perguntou ao sair do banheiro e encontrar todos na porta.

-Não tem problema algum mais é que na metade do filme vc sumiu. ---disse Sango.

-Eu não me senti muito bem, não achei que fosse motivo para preocupar vcs. ---Kagome disse sorrindo.

-Vc já esta melhor? ---perguntei vendo-a confirmar com a cabeça. (Inu preocupado é tudo)

-Então o que vamos fazer agora? ---quis saber Ayame.

-Aquela boate chamada Dark Angel ainda funciona maninha? ---perguntou Miroku arrependendo-se logo em seguida do que disse.

-Vcs conhecem essa boate? ---Rin perguntou.

-Ouvimos falar muito dela em revistas e jornais ou ate mesmo na TV. ---disse Kouga.

Kagome

O que o Kouga disse não era verdade, mais isso não vem a ser importante agora.

-Ela só abre mais tarde. ---eu disse. ---Ela só abre umas 20:00. ---completei.

-Mais o movimento só fica bom as 22:00 horas. ---Inuyasha disse como se fosse um freqüentador.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa? ---disse Rin e todos concordaram.

Estávamos indo em direção a praça de alimentação ate ser parada pois meu braço foi segurado eu nem precisei olhar pra saber que era mais mesmo assim o encarei confusa vi que ele esperava os outros se distanciarem mais.

-Vc não me engana. ---Sesshoumaru me disse serio (pensaram que era o inuyasha né não?).

-Eu não sei do que vc esta falando. ---respondi e ele me soltou.

-Quem é vc? ---essa pergunta me surpreendeu, pois foi bem direta.

-Eu... ---comecei a falar, pois apesar de conhecer eles a pouco tempo sentia que podia confiar neles.

-Por que vcs estão demorando tanto? ---Inuyasha perguntou.

-Por nada. ---passando por ele sem encará-lo.

Inuyasha

-O que vc fez? ---perguntei depois que Kagome passou.

-Vc não desconfia dela? ---ele perguntou já do meu lado e observando ela.

-Sim. ---respondi simplesmente me doía dizer isso mais ela me intrigava era misteriosa e evasiva como se escondesse algo.

-Mais mesmo assim senti que pode deixar sua vida nas mãos dela, certo? ---olhei-o intrigado

-Como vc sabe? ---perguntei.

-Eu sinto o mesmo. ---arregalei os olhos e ele por fim olhou pra mim. ---Não se preocupe irmãozinho, a considero somente uma amiga no máximo uma irmã, mais irmã não pode virar cunhada não é mesmo? ---enquanto caminhava para junto do grupo de deixando de queixo caído para traz.

Comemos enquanto conversávamos sobre vários assuntos e descobríamos mais coisas em comum, ali todos nos agora parecíamos velhos amigos de infância.

Narradora

O que eles não viram era que não muito longe dali alguém os observava.

-Meu mestre não ira gostar disso. ---disse um homem que depois de observar mais um pouco desapareceu nas sombras.

Kagome

Senti um calafrio e soube que estava sendo observada mais que já não estava mais sendo, pois não senti mais nenhuma presença.

-Algum problema? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou e soube que teria que tomar cuidado com ele, pois ele realmente desconfiava de alguma coisa.

-Não. ---respondi simplesmente.

-Temos que ir para descansarmos e nos arrumar para ir mais tarde para a boate. ---Sango disse e todos concordaram.

Estávamos indo em direção ao estacionamento conversando futilidades, chegando lá novamente demos a sorte de os carros estarem lado a lado (eu sei que é coincidência demais).

-Deixe-me adivinhar, esse carro é seu? ---disse Inuyasha ao meu lado.

-Não na realidade essa belezinha é minha. ---disse Miroku do lado do carro rodando a chave deste.

-É o xodó dele que agora eu vou dirigi. ---disse tirando a chave da mão dele.

-Ou, devolve a chave do meu xodó. ---disse tentando pegar a chave de volta mais não conseguiu, pois joguei a chave para Ayame.

-Nos vamos no seu carro Miroku. ---disse Ayame.

-Ta brincando né? ---ele perguntou.

-Não, nos as meninas vamos no seu carro e vcs meninos vão no outro. ---disse enquanto nos meninas íamos para o lado dela.

-Ok. ---disse por fim.

Ayame me entregou a chave de volta e entramos no carro.

-Coloquem o cinto meninas. ---ouvi Ayame dizer e todas nos rimos e elas gritaram quando eu acelerei sem aviso e depois começaram a rir logo em seguida.

Inuyasha

Vi o carro saindo em alta velocidade e ri da expressão irritada de Miroku de criança que perdeu o brinquedo.

-Vc não vai atrás delas? ---ouvi Kouga perguntar.

-Por quê? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou sem dar à mínima. ---elas não vão poder manter essa velocidade o tempo todo, pois ate onde eu sei essa cidade tem sinalização. ---finalizou, nessa hora Miroku desfez a cara de irritado e se juntou a Kouga começando a rir.

-Vcs não conhecem a Kagome. ---Começou Kouga ainda entre risos.

-Não como a gente. ---Miroku completou e vi Sesshoumaru ligar rapidamente da à partida no carro.

Kagome

Parei na saída esperando os meninos sair, logo isso aconteceu e pararam lado a lado com o nosso carro. Vi Miroku dizer algo e Sesshoumaru sair do carro assim como ele e Miroku ocupar o lugar do passageiro.

-Hei maninha que tal relembrar os velhos tempos? ---gritou Miroku do outro carro.

Olhei para ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Pode se. ---Ayame respondeu por mim e começou a contagem. ---5, 4, 3, 2,1 e já.

E começamos a corrida, virei numa esquina que sabia não haver sinalização e os perdi de vista.

-Qual é o endereço de vcs? ---perguntei sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

Elas me disseram e segui uma direção que sabia ser o mais rápido para casa delas.

Inuyasha

Desde que elas viraram em uma esquina que não as vejo mais Miroku não diminuiu a velocidade.

-Elas sumiram por que vc não diminui a velocidade? ---Kouga perguntou.

-Pensei que vc fosse o ultimo a me perguntar isso. ---disse Miroku concentrado na estrada. ---eu sei que ela esta por aqui em algum lugar. ---ele disse e eu logo um carro apareceu logo a nossa frente e pude ver se os das meninas. ---eu disse. ---ele completou.

Kagome

Vi-os pelo retrovisor e acelerei mais um pouco os perdendo de vista novamente chegamos e estacionei cuidadosa e lentamente.

-Bem chegamos sãs e salvas não é mesmo? ---disse já fora do carro.

-Vc dirige muito bem. ---disse Sango se escorando ao meu lado no carro.

-Concordo com a Sango. ---disse Rin.

-Eles estão vindo. --- disse Ayame.

Inuyasha

Elas chegaram à frente e conversavam animadas e algo que Kagome disse fez todas sorrir_ muito linda_ pensava enquanto estávamos nos aproximando.

Kagome

Eles desceram do carro e nos reunimos novamente.

-Parabéns. ---disse Inuyasha e isso me fez corar levemente.

-Obrigado. ---disse simplesmente.

-Bom então que tal nos encontrarmos na frente da boate as 21:30? ---Miroku sugeriu vendo o clima que tinha ficado.

-Certo. ---eu disse.

-Por mim tudo bem. ---Inuyasha disse.

-Pra mim também. ---todos concordaram nos despedimos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Senhor. ---disse um homem entrando em um quarto sombrio.

-Tem alguma informação? ---perguntou um homem de olhos frios sentado em uma poltrona.

-Eles se conheceram e estão todos saindo como se fossem amigos de infância. ---disse o homem sem encará-lo.

-Maldição. ---disse olhou para o homem ainda a sua frente sem encará-lo. ---tem mais algo a dizer? ---perguntou friamente.

-Não senhor. ---respondeu.

-Então saia. ---o homem saiu rapidamente.

-Por que se preocupa tanto com ela se vc tem a mim? ---perguntou uma mulher de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos igualmente castanhos e frios deitada na cama com um lençol cobrindo só o necessário.

-Por que ela é uma peça importante uma das oito tem quatro só faltam quatro e essas quatro peças agora estão juntas, essa união não foi de todo ruim. ---disse sorrindo e indo em direção a cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sabe eu tava pensando se deveria deixa o Inuyasha ter mais iniciativa.

O que vcs acham?

e continuem deixando reviews

eu realmente agradeço

ja ne


	5. Decidido, pena não deu certo

-Vc gosta do Inuyasha, né maninha? ---Miroku perguntou assim que chegamos em casa recebendo um cascudo de Ayame por se tão indiscreto.

-Eu gosto. ---respondi sincera fazendo todos me olharem espantados.

-Eu sabia. ---disse Ayame me abraçando.

-Por que a surpresa? ---quis saber depois de me separar de Ayame e me jogar no sofá.

-Vc nunca se apaixonou antes por isso a surpresa. ---foi à vez de Kouga dizer.

-Não disse que estava apaixonada. ---respondi simplesmente corando levemente.

-Ta na cara priminha. ---disse Ayame.

-E mesmo que tivesse, por que acham que eu teria uma chance com ele? É só ele saber o que eu sou pra fazer o mesmo que todos fazem. ---respondi tristemente me levantando e indo para o meu quarto.

Narradora

-Ele é diferente dos outros e ela sabe por isso tem medo. ---disse Miroku depois de algum tempo.

-Assim como ela tem medo que aconteça algo com a gente. ---disse Ayame.

-Se pudéssemos saber o que ele quer com a gente. ---Kouga falava pensativo.

-Poderíamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas. ---completou Miroku.

Inuyasha

-Meu priminho ta apaixonado. ---Sango dizia.

-Não eu não to e mesmo se eu tivesse, eu sou um hanyou. ---eu disse.

-Ela não parece se importar com isso. ---ouvi Sesshoumaru dizer.

-É priminho, vc só vai saber se vai dar certo ou não se vc tentar. ---novamente disse Sango.

-Sobre o que vcs estão falando. ---minha mãe perguntou saindo da cozinha acompanha do meu pai.

-Ótimo. ---murmurei.

-A questão do meu irmãozinho esta apaixonado. ---Sesshoumaru disse.

-Eu não estou... ---comecei a dizer.

-Quem é moça? ---meu pai perguntou.

-É uma caloura. ---Sesshoumaru disse.

-O nome dela é Kagome Higurashi. ---disse Sango.

-Higurashi? ---minha mãe perguntou parecendo surpresa.

-Não, claro que não. ---meu pai adiantou-se em dizer guiando minha mãe de volta para cozinha.

-Que estranho. ---ouvi Sango dizer.

-Realmente. ---Sesshoumaru comentou pensativo e indo na direção da cozinha.

Pensei mais um pouco mais deixei pra lá e fui para o meu quarto descansa um pouco.

Narradora

-Vcs a conhecem não é mesmo? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou encostado ao batente da porta.

-Conhecemos quem querido? ---perguntou Izayoi.

Izayoi é uma mulher de cabelos pretos, longos e lisos, olhos castanhos, ela podia não ser sua mãe biológica mais é assim que ele a tinha como uma mãe e ela também não os diferenciava.

-A Kagome, ou pelo menos o sobrenome dela. ---Sesshoumaru insistiu.

Viu Izayoi olhar para seu pai Inu no Taisho, cabelos prateados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos dourados e porte atlético, como se perguntasse se deviam ou não falar vendo-o concordar viu Izayoi parar o que estava fazendo e sentar-se na cadeira em frente a Inu no Taisho.

-É uma longa história. ---disse Izayoi suspirando.

-Eu tenho tempo. ---disse Sesshoumaru se sentando também.

-Bom... ---seu pai começou a contar tudo o que ele queria ouvir e realmente a história era bem longa depois de mais ou menos uma hora (eu disse que era longa) ele parecia ter acabado tudo o que sabia com a ajuda de Izayoi. ---Isso é tudo que sabemos meu filho. ---Inu no Taisho finalizou. (pensaram que eu ia começar a revelar as coisas agora, né?).

-Isso tudo é verdade? ---perguntou Sesshoumaru surpreso.

-Sim é tudo verdade querido. ---disse Izayoi.

-Essa história ajudou a esclarecer algumas coisas, mais mesmo assim ainda tem uma parte dessa história que é um mistério. ---disse Sesshoumaru vendo os pais concordarem.

Kagome 

Estava na sala esperando os outros quer dizer os meninos já que eu e Ayame já estávamos prontas enquanto eu tava sentada ela andava de um lado para o outro resmungando algo como "mulheres é que demoram a se arrumar?", já eram 20:30.

-Querem alguma coisa meninas? ---perguntou vovó Kaede.

-Não obrigado vovó. –eu respondi calmamente.

Ayame vestia uma bermuda jeans colada e um tope preto com uma jaqueta também jeans por cima, usava uma maquiagem leve e brincos pequenos conjunto com um colar e um anel de compromisso e nos pés uma sandália preta de salto baixo.

Logo os meninos desceram, Miroku usava uma calça jeans surrada com uma camisa de botões com os três primeiros abertos na cor preta e um sapa-tênis da mesma cor. Kouga não estava diferente somente mudando a cor da blusa que era num tom de verde escuro.

-Nossa valeu a pena esperar. ---disse Ayame sorrindo e recebendo um beijo caloroso do namorado.

-Eu também não mereço um? ---disse Miroku levando um soco de Kouga. ---Eu acho que não. ---disse se levantando.

-Ate mais tarde crianças. ---disse vovó Kaede enquanto saiamos.

-Tchau vovó. ---todos nos respondemos.

Inuyasha 

Eu estava na sala com Sesshoumaru este vestia uma calça jeans branca e uma camisa azul.

-Vc vai buscar a Rin para ela ir com a gente. ---perguntei naturalmente.

-Posso saber o porquê da pergunta? ---perguntou me olhando.

-Tenho mesmo que responder? ---perguntei com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

-Eu perguntei não foi? ---disse já se irritando.

-Ela iria gosta se fosse vc que fosse buscá-la. --- e vi-o concorda e ir em direção a porta.

-Ele gosta da Rin a muito tempo, né? ---Sango me perguntou.

-Sim ele gosta mais não da o braço a torce. ---eu disse sem dar muita atenção.

-Que nem vc? ---ela perguntou sorrindo.

-Sango. ---chamei em tom de aviso.

-Ta já parei mais que tão dar um empurrãozinho neles? ---Sango perguntou sorrindo maliciosa.

-Eu topo. ---respondi com o mesmo sorriso.

Sango vestia uma saia bege um pouco abaixo da coxa e era rodada e uma blusa cor de caramelo e decotada, não tenho ciúmes porque sei que o homem que se atrever a mexer com ela vai se arrepender.

-E vc não vai fazer nada? ---Sango me perguntou me tirando dos meus devaneios.

-Sobre o que? ---perguntei sem entender o que ela queria.

-Sobre a Kagome oras. ---respondeu simplesmente.

-Acha que eu devia fazer algo?

-Sim. ---ela disse. ---e na boate vc vai ter a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com ela e conversar. ---completou sorrindo eu apenas concordei _por ela vale à pena arriscar_ pensei.

Kagome

Chegamos na boate e ainda era 21:00 e adivinha essa tava fechada, sai do carro e fui ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Oi. ---falei para o segurança depois de ele acabar de falar com as outras pessoas.

-Oi anjo, quanto tempo? ---falou ele.

-Pois é Shija, falta de tempo é fogo. ---respondi sorrindo e correspondendo ao abraço. ---O que houve? ---perguntei.

-Hoje eles estão começando o planejamento da reforma que vai durar mais ou menos um mês e por um erro a noticia não saiu no jornal. ---ele explicou.

-Sério que pena só mês que vem? ---perguntei desanimada.

-Bom mais vc desde já ta convidada para inauguração. ---ouvi alguém dizer ao lado segurança.

-Jaken? ---perguntei vendo um senhor baixinho e da cor verde (nesse fic o Jaken é dono de boate ficou chic).

-Isso mesmo, espero vê-la aqui e pode trazer quantos amigos quiser. ---respondeu sorrindo.

-Obrigada, mais agora tenho que ir. ---disse me virando e indo na direção do carro. ---Tchau.

-Tchau. ---vi Shija e Jaken dizerem.

-O que houve? ---Ayame perguntou.

Contei tudo enquanto Miroku dirigia mais aquele não era o caminho da mansão.

-Miroku para onde vc esta nos levando? ---perguntei.

-Eu não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar. ---disse ele com um sorriso misterioso.

Peguei meu celular e liguei para Sango para avisar o que tinha acontecido.

Inuyasha

Estava na sala sentado no sofá sozinho esperando os outros, pouco tempo depois Sesshoumaru chega com a Rin.

-Já estava prestes a mandar uma equipe de resgate. ---falei divertido. ---Poso saber o porquê da demora? ---perguntei me ajeitando no sofá.

-Tive que convencer os pais dela a deixarem ela vir. ---Sesshoumaru disse se sentando no sofá de dois lugares com Rin, esta vestia um vestido leve e preto que batia no joelho.

-Seus pais não queriam deixar vc vim? ---perguntei e ela corou bastante.

-Por que eles pensaram que eu ia sair sozinha com Sesshoumaru. ---disse Rin de cabeça baixa e sussurrando.

-Hum. ---murmurei contendo o riso.

Narradora

-Vc parece preocupada querida. ---disse Inu no Taisho ajudando Izayoi a colocar a mesa (o Inu no Taisho trabalha ta gente mais é por que é sábado).

-Será que fizemos certo em contar tudo para que sabíamos para Sesshoumaru? ---perguntou se aproximando do marido que a abraçou.

-Eles já são grandes meu amor sabem se virar. ---disse após da um beijo em sua testa.

-Lembra quando planejávamos juntar nossas famílias? ---o viu acenar a cabeça afirmando. ---Pois parece que isso não vai ser só plano. ---disse sorrindo olhando-o nos olhos sendo correspondida e logo recebendo um selinho de Inu no Taisho.

Inuyasha

-A boate ta em reforma. ---disse Sango aparecendo na sala.

-E agora? ---Rin perguntou.

-Bom... ---começou Sango.

DING DONG

-Eu atendo. ---disse indo em direção a porta e abrindo a porta e quase morri de susto ao dar de cara com...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bom peso um pouco mais de paciência logo as coisas vão começar a se revelar.

E espero que no próximo capitulo possa esquentar um pouco mais as coisas se é que me entendem.

Espero que continuem gostando.

Valeu.

E o Inuyasha vai toma mais iniciativa.

Ja ne


	6. Entre beijos e filmes

_No capitulo anterior_

_DING DONG_

_-Eu atendo. ---disse indo em direção a porta e abrindo a porta e quase morri de susto ao dar de cara com..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Os convidei para jantarem e já falei com a tia e o tio. ---ouvi Sango dizer.

_Deus como ela é linda _pensava enquanto via Kagome a minha frente, esta usava uma bata colada no corpo e decotada azul e uma calça de lycra preta marcando suas curvas e uma sandália de salto não muito alto, seu cabelo estava preso numa trança mal feita deixando alguns fios soltos e usava uma maquiagem leve.

Sem dizer nada dei passagem para eles entrarem depois de fechar a porta nos sentamos e notei que Kagome me observava.

Kagome 

Quase tive um ataque cardíaco ao vê-lo abrindo a porta, usando uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camisa branca e que no momento estava ABERTA (chamem um medico, não melhor os bombeiros kkk), eu sabia que ele tava em forma mais agora não me resta duvida. Quando ele olhou para mim e pareceu lembrar que sua camisa tava aberta, mais não fez movimento algum para fechá-la ao invés disso me sorriu sedutor então senti minha face aquecer.

-Então vcs são os novos amigos? ---estava tão distraída (sabemos o porquê da distração) que não notei duas novas presenças na sala, olhei e vi uma bela mulher ao lado do youkai também belo. ---Vc deve ser Ayame, vc Kouga e vc Miroku? ---disse o youkai apontando para cada um.

-E vc deve ser a bela Kagome de que ouvimos falar tanto. ---disse a humana e mais uma vez no dia eu corei.

-Sim e obrigada pelo bela. ---respondi ficando frente a frente à mulher.

-Tem os olhos da mãe. ---ouvi-a sussurrar.

-Como? ---perguntei surpresa pelo comentário.

Inuyasha

-A janta já esta pronta? ---ouvi Sesshoumaru perguntar.

-Oh sim querido vamos? ---estranho mais por um momento sentir que minha mãe ficara nervosa.

Todos seguiram para a sala de jantar nos sentamos e começamos a jantar, todos conversavam normalmente mais Kagome estava estranhamente calada e quando lhe perguntavam algo dava simples respostas.

-E agora o que vamos fazer? ---Rin perguntou.

-Hoje é seu dia de lavar a lousa do jantar Inuyasha. ---minha mãe disse.

-Certo. ---me levantei odiava lavar lousa mais minha mãe irritada era pior.

Kagome

Decidimos assistir filmes, Sango foi para um escritório junto de Miroku escolher os filmes enquanto eu, Rin e Sesshoumaru ficamos arrumando a sala de star, vi o clima que estava entre os dois.

-Eu vou ajudar Inuyasha para acabar mais rápido. ---também não queria me meter entre Sango e Miroku..

Ayame e Kouga voltaram para a mansão, pois não conseguiram ficar sozinhos desde que chegaram de viajem (eles resolverão ir namorar um pouquinho).

Narradora

-Eles formam um belo casal não acha? ---perguntou Rin.

-Como? ---perguntou Sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha e Kagome. ---ela respondeu sorrindo da distração dele.

-Eu também acho. ---Rin suspirou desanimada _por que fui me apaixonar logo por ele meu Deus? _se perguntava sem ao menos notar que fazia movimentos negativos com a cabeça. ---Algum problema? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou ao notar tão ato.

-Não nenhum. ---respondeu e viu Sesshoumaru levantar e subir as escadas e o acompanhou _tenho que espera o momento certo _pensava Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha

Estava na metade das lousas e parecia que nunca ia acabar.

-Quer ajuda? ---quase derrubei o copo que estava segurando.

-Não precisa aqui vc é visita. ---virei e a vi encostada ao batente da porta.

-Eu não me incomodo. ---ela disse se aproximando.

-Já que vc quer tanto. ---falei rindo e a fazendo rir ela se aproximou e começou a me ajudar logo estávamos acabando e eu nem percebi, pois conversávamos sobre varias coisas.

-Vc tem namorado? ---a pergunta escapou de minha boca e a vi corar.

-N-não. ---ela respondeu voltando a me encarar.

Só agora notei que estávamos frente a frente e bem próximos e sentia uma grande necessidade de me aproximar mais e foi o que eu fiz já podia sentir a respiração dela em meu rosto.

-Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? ---ouvi a voz de Sesshoumaru e nos afastamos para ver ele e Rin na porta, olhei para Kagome e esta estava vermelha.

-Vamos ver os filmes. ---disse indo para a sala de star.

-Onde estão Sango e Miroku? ---perguntou Kagome e só então reparei que faltava eles.

Narradora

Um casal trocava beijos apaixonados, ele a estava prensando na parede aprofundando ainda mais se possível o beijo numa sala que estava completamente escura se separaram por falta de ar.

-Miroku... a... gente... tem... que...levar... os filmes. ---disse ofegante Sango.

-Só... mais... um... beijo. ---Miroku disse também ofegante.

-Eu... já... ouvi... isso... antes. ---Sango disse sorrindo e logo tendo os lábios tomados por Miroku novamente.

De repente a luz é acesa.

Kagome

-Ta calor aqui ou é só eu? ---disse Rin vermelha mais rindo da cena.

-Não é vc Rin são eles que estão pegando fogo. ---disse me abanando e fazendo-a rir mais.

Depois que reparamos que Sango e Miroku não estavam lá eu e Rin fomos procurá-los e bem os encontramos.

-Muito engraçada maninha. ---disse Miroku dando um selinho em Sango. ---A gente se fala depois. ---e sai deixando uma Sango super vermelha pra trás.

-O que foi isso? ---Rin falou soltando um gritinho e abraçando Sango.

-Depois vc conta tudo pra gente, mais que tal a gente assisti os filmes primeiro? ---disse pegando os DVD's que pareciam ter sido os escolhidos e descemos. (depois faço um flashback do que rolou antes disso)

Inuyasha

Estávamos no fim do 5º filme e pelo que notei só eu e Kagome ainda continuávamos acorda e esta se encontrava a meu lado e o filme que estava passando era de terror mais ela não parecia estar com medo.

-Vc não parece ter medo. ---eu disse olhando-a.

-Existem coisas mais assustadoras do que filmes. ---ela respondeu também me encarando.

-Tipo o que? ---perguntei curioso.

-Amar. ---a resposta dela foi simples mais avassaladora.

-Tem medo de amar? ---perguntei ansiando pela resposta dela.

-Não tenho medo de não ser correspondida. ---disse desviando o olhar.

Não poderia negar que temia o mesmo que ela, mais a maneira que ela me olhara na hora do quase beijo na cozinha fez com que eu me aproximasse mais e segurasse seu queixo a fazendo me encarar.

Kagome

Senti a mão dele no meu queixo fazendo com que eu o encarasse e pela 1ª vez na noite agradeci por todos estarem dormindo (é o que ela pensa).

-Só se pode descobrir isso tentando. ---ele disse sussurrando me causando um enorme calafrio.

-Eu sei. ---sussurrei de volta e em seguida mordi meus lábios tentando segurar a vontade de beijá-lo.

Inuyasha 

Vi ela mordendo os lábios e parece que todas as minhas resistências de me manter longe dela caíram, me aproximei mais ainda segurando-a pelo queixo, já podia sentir a respiração dela em meu rosto e esta era quente e acelerada assim como as batidas do coração dela batia tão rápido quanto o meu.

Kagome

Ao senti a respiração dele em minha face e meu coração batendo tão rápido todo e qualquer pensamento racional sumiu como num passe de mágica.

Senti os lábios dele tocar de leve nos meus e senti uma felicidade enorme com isso, logo senti a língua dele tocar meus lábios em um pedido para aprofundar o beijo.

Inuyasha

Pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo e a senti entre abrir os lábios sorrindo internamente aprofundei o beijo.

Kagome

Senti um choque ao sentir a língua dele invadir minha boca e vasculhar cada canto da minha boca e o correspondi da mesma maneira.

Inuyasha

Ela correspondeu meu beijo e eu a puxei pela cintura ao meu encontro enquanto ela enlaçava meu pescoço, queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre mais logo senti meu fôlego faltar.

Kagome

Separamos-nos vagarosamente com as respirações ofegantes.

-Inu... ---comecei mais ele não deixou que eu terminasse e tomou meus lábios novamente e ficamos nisso ate o ultimo filme acabar (pois é o inu tomou a iniciativa).

Quando os filmes acabaram já era umas 02:00 da manhã.

-Temos que acordá-lo. ---disse depois de mais um beijo.

-Temos mesmo? ---perguntou manhoso o que me fez sorrir.

-Temos. ---disse segurando com as duas mãos a face dele que me olhava com uns olhinhos pidões e irresistíveis.

-Só mais um pouquinho. ---ele disse se aproximando.

Inuyasha 

Estava a centímetros de beijá-la mais parei e recue vendo a expressam confusa dela e sorri, vi que ela logo entendeu que eu a estava provocando (o inu ta brincando com fogo).

-Não me provoque. ---ela disse baixinho.

-Por quê? ---perguntei sedutor e me aproximando novamente.

-Por que vc pode se arrepender. ---e quando vi estava no chão e ela teria vindo em minha direção se os outros não tivessem acordado _o que teria acontecido se estivéssemos sozinhos?_ Suspirei desanimado me levantando.

-Acho que esta na hora de dormi. ---Sesshoumaru disse após olhar o relógio.

-Então boa noite. ---Kagome disse lançando um sorriso discreto para mim que eu correspondi.

Narradora

Era manhã de domingo e Izayoi estava indo em direção da cozinha deveriam ser umas 07:00 da manhã entrou na sala de jantar e foi para a cozinha e teve que segurar um grito de surpresa ao ver quem estava na cozinha.

-Acho que precisamos conversar. ---ouviu a pessoa dizer e ela apenas concordou sentando-se a sua frente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rolou uns beijos entre Sango e Miroku

Ayame e Kouga desapareceram para namorar um pouco kkk

E Inu tomou a iniciativa com Kagome

Só falta o Sesshoumaru e Rin, mais já to encaminhado isso também.

espero que tenham gostado da iniciativa do inu

e to vendo se no proximo cap. eu revelo alguma coisa

kissus

ja ne


	7. Boate, mais beijos e kaza Oo

_No capitulo anterior_

_Narradora_

_Era manhã de domingo e Izayoi estava indo em direção da cozinha deveriam ser umas 07:00 da manhã entrou na sala de jantar e foi para a cozinha e teve que segurar um grito de surpresa ao ver quem estava na cozinha._

_-Acho que precisamos conversar. ---ouviu a pessoa dizer e ela apenas concordou sentando-se a sua frente._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-O que vc quer saber? ---Izayoi perguntou com um sorriso terno nos lábios.

-Nada, só gostaria de conversa um pouco. ---disse também sorrindo.

Inuyasha

Estava descendo as escadas só com a minha calça de dormi afinal ainda era cedo e no máximo minha mãe deveria esta acordada e na cozinha que era pra onde eu tava indo, quando parei der repente ao ouvi minha mãe conversando com a Kagome e as duas riam feito crianças.

-Vc o amava? ---minha mãe perguntou para Kagome.

-Eu o amava e ainda o amo. ---disse Kagome um pouco triste e eu senti um aperto no peito. ---afinal era meu pai não é? ---disse rindo um pouco triste e eu respirei aliviado.

-O que vc se tornou afinal? ---perguntou minha mãe e aquele assunto estava ficando interessante vi Kagome abri a boca para responder mais parou ficando seria e em seguida olhando diretamente para mim _como ela consegue?_ Perguntei-me, a vi sorri.

-Bom dia Inuyasha. ---ela disse fazendo minha mãe me olhar.

-Bom dia querido. ---ela disse se levantando e começando a preparar o café da manhã.

Vi Kagome levantar e vir em minha direção sorrindo.

-Bom dia. ---respondi quando ela estava bem a minha frente.

Kagome

Ter ele assim tão próximo e sem camisa me dava vontade de beijá-lo fazendo com que inconscientemente eu mordesse meus lábios.

Inuyasha 

Tive vontade de beijá-la quando ela mordeu os lábios e me aproximei dela.

-Não se incomode comigo. ---minha mãe disse num tom divertido.

Kagome sorriu e passou por mim.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esse fim de semana foi longo (eu quem diga queria que meus fds fossem tão longos assim) e logo um mês se passou Ayame, Kouga e Miroku entraram na faculdade e agora todos nos conversávamos no restaurante perto da faculdade e por incrível que pareça depois daquela noite não houve mais nada entre a gente e faz um maldito mês que tento falar com ela mais sempre alguém atrapalhava.

Kagome 

Olhei e sorri da cara emburrada do Inuyasha, não posso negar que estou um pouco frustrada com toda aquela situação e também sentia falta dos lábios dele.

-Kagome? ---vi Rin me chamar passando a mão na frente do meu rosto.

-Sim? ---perguntei acordando do meu transe.

-A boate inaugura hoje e nos fomos convidados queríamos saber se esta bom pra vc a gente se encontrar lá as 21:00? ---perguntou Miroku.

-Pra mim ta ótimo. ---respondi simplesmente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Realizaremos um ataque hoje. ---disse o homem de olhos vermelhos.

-Tem certeza disso? ---perguntou uma mulher de olhos também vermelhos.

-Minha querida já estamos há muito tempo parados. ---disse acariciando a face da mulher que lhe sorriu perversamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bom estamos todos agora na boate Miroku e Sango, Ayame e Kouga estavam da pista de dança enquanto eu e Inuyasha, Rin e Sesshoumaru estamos na mesa.

-Vem dança Sesshy eu amo essa musica. ---disse Rin ainda me lembro da confusão que deu da 1ª vez que Rin o chamou de Sesshy eles se acertaram fazia umas três semanas quando um garoto tava dando em cima dela o Sesshy não agüentou e se declarou.

-Eu não vou dançar Rin. ---disse Sesshoumaru pela 10ª vez aquela noite.

-Ta bom então eu vou sozinha. ---disse se levantando e indo pra pista de dança.

-Rin espera. ---Sesshoumaru se levantou e foi atrás dela era sempre assim.

Inuyasha

Só agora notei que tinha ficado sozinho com Kagome e que me olhava para mim parecendo esperar algo e eu sabia o que era afinal tinha ligado para ela e falado que queria conversar.

-Vc queria conversar? ---ela perguntou sorrindo e se apoiando na mesa, agradeci pela falta de iluminação da boate. ---Vc fica uma graça corado. ---disse e quase eu me engasgo mesmo sem ter bebido nada.

-Vamos dançar? ---ela desviou a atenção de mim e olhou para a pista e depois voltando a me encara.

-Ta bom. ---disse se levantando.

Kagome

Quando chegamos à pista de dança a musica ficou lenta ia dar meia volta mais Inuyasha me impediu, ficamos frente a frente e ele passou as mãos na minha cintura aproximando nossos corpos coloquei minha mãos nos ombros dele e começamos a dançar.

-Por que é tão difícil? ---ele perguntou me encarando.

-Por que temos medo. ---respondi com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

-Eu não quero ter medo. ---ele disse me segurando mais firme e se aproximando. ---Eu quero vc. ---ele disse me deixando surpresa e antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação me beijou.

Inuyasha

Estava tão próximo dela que não consegui resisti e a beijei como a queria beijar a muito tempo, como a primeira vez que tínhamos-nos beijado, enlacei sua cintura a puxando para mais perto e a senti enlaçar meu pescoço correspondendo meu beijo entre abrindo os lábios para que pudesse aprofundar o contato.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Quando poderei atacar? ---perguntou um homem escondido na escuridão.

_-Vc já pode atacar._ ---disse uma mulher do outro lado da linha.

-Ótimo. ---sorriu maleficamente antes de desligar o aparelho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome 

Sentia-me tão bem nos braços dele e os beijos dele faziam minhas pernas tremerem meus pelos do braço se arrepiaram e isso era mal sinal.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! ---pode-se ouvir por toda boate e a musica parou de repente.

-Droga, hoje não. ---disse me separando de Inuyasha que olhava para os lados a procura do que estava acontecendo olhei minhas unhas e estas novamente mudavam se cor ficando preta.

Inuyasha

Tentava procurar o motivo do grito via as pessoas atordoadas mais o grito não parecia ter vindo lá de dentro.

-Kagome... ---olhei de volta para ela que não estava mais lá para minha surpresa. ---Kagome?

-Ela também sumiu? ---perguntou Sango que estava junto com a Rin e o Sesshoumaru.

-Como assim também? ---perguntei.

-Miroku, Ayame e Kouga também sumiram. ---Rin respondeu.

-Estão lá fora. ---Sesshoumaru falou seguindo para a saída dos fundos da boate sendo seguido por nos.

Narradora

O homem olhava para a mulher no chão com um corte na perna com um sorriso maldoso.

-Não corra meu bem. ---disse irônico se aproximando da mulher, mais parou ao ver quem estava atrás dela. ---Eu já esperava por vc que bom que não demorou. ---disse deixando a mulher ferida de lado. ---Eu cuido de vc depois. ---disse ao passar por ela.

Avançou para cima do ser de sobretudo preto e começaram uma luta onde não se sabia quem era o mais forte.

Inuyasha

Saímos da boate e vimos uma garota com um ferimento no chão e mais a frente dois seres lutando era impressionante a velocidade com que se movimentavam ate o ser que usava sobretudo pareceu ter notado nossa presença e se distraiu sendo atingindo por um golpe forte caindo perto da gente.

O outro pareceu juntar uma espécie de energia sinistra na mão enquanto o outro se levantava não teria escapatória quando vi Miroku entrar na frente do ser.

-KAZAAAA!! ---gritou e me surpreendi ao ver uma espécie de buraco negro na mão dele sugando o ataque do adversário.

-Ele me disse que vc apareceria. ---disse o homem tirando uma espécie de colméia de dentro da roupa e delas saíram uma espécie de abelhas sendo também sugados pelo buraco na mão de Miroku que depois de uma vibração no corpo dele o fez cair de joelhos e fechar o buraco podia se ver que estava suando muito e sua respiração estava rápida e parecia difícil.

A pessoa que usava o sobretudo levantou e de sua bota tirara algum parecido com uma arma e apontando para o homem com quem lutara.

-Vc anda com arma de fogo isso é surpreendente. ---disse sorrindo e avançando alguns passos não demonstrando medo, estavam agora frente a frente. ---Vc não tem coragem. ---disse logo em seguida recebendo um soco no estomago, não entendia o porquê de não falar nada mesmo com os insultos. Viu o homem que levara o soco levantar e o estado de Miroku não parecia melhorar, o homem ia atacar o de sobretudo mais recebeu um tiro e se tornou pó.

Vimos a pessoa caminhar na direção de Miroku calmamente foi se abaixando ao seu lado novamente e sua capa ia sumindo lentamente revelando quem era a pessoa que o usava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Seus planos falharam novamente. ---disse uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

-Cale-se meus planos só estão começando. ---disse o homem de olhos vermelhos e frios.

-Deixe-nos acabar com isso. ---disse outra mulher cujo cabelo era preso em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos eram vermelhos.

-No momento certo vcs iram fazer suas partes ok? ---disse o homem novamente.

-Sim mestre. ---disseram as quatro mulheres curvando-se levemente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Narradora

A capa escura agora sumira completamente revelando o ser que lutara e vencera aquela luta, podia-se ver a cara de surpreso de quase todos naquele beco (novamente o beco rsrsrs) ao descobrirem a identidade da pessoa que anteriormente usava o sobretudo e essa pessoa era...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

E mais um capitulo:

Sesshoumaru e Rin estão finalmente junto;

Inu demorou mais se declarou;

E um pequeno ataque numa noite especial para eles;

Não pude esquentar as coisas agora mais logo farei isso o mais breve possível;

E o começo para revelar segredos.

Bigadinho pela força e pelo apoio

Kissus!!!

( '; ' )

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Aviso:**

_Espero que tenham gostado de capitulo eu to amando escrever essa história_

_E também to amando os reviews que estão me mandando_

_É sempre bom receber dicas para melhora as coisas e é muito bom saber que ate agora estou agradando vcs._

_Espero continuar agradando e para aqueles que leram meu outro fic_ "**Minha noite com vc**" _eu vou tentar fazer uma continuação._

_ja ne _


	8. Não somos filhos do mesmo pai  parte I

_No capitulo anterior_

_Narradora_

_A capa escura agora sumira completamente revelando o ser que lutara e vencera aquela luta, podia-se ver a cara de surpreso de quase todos naquele beco (novamente o beco rsrsrs) ao descobrirem a identidade da pessoa que anteriormente usava o sobretudo e essa pessoa era..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inuyasha

-Kagome. ---ouvi Miroku sussurrar, Kagome passou a mão no rosto dele.

-Vc não deveria ter feito isso. ---falou um pouco nervosa.

-Eu tenho o dever de lhe proteger, lembra anjo eu prometi a nossa mãe? ---disse parecendo cansado _anjo?_

-ME PROTEGER BAKA, NÃO MORRER E ME DEIXAR SOZINHA DE VEZ. ---vi Ayame e Kouga abaixarem a cabeça parecendo saber o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

-O que vc esta fazendo? ---Miroku perguntou.

-Me lembrei de algo. ---disse simplesmente retirando algo da bolsa era um frasco com um liquido transparente.

-Eu me lembro disso tem um gosto horrível, eu não vou beber isso. ---disse Miroku virando a cara como se fosse uma criança eu riria se não fosse a situação.

Kagome

Olhei ao redor e todos estavam ali, meus olhos encontraram os de Inuyasha que desviou o olhar e aquilo me doeu.

-Sango vc pode o fazer tomar esse antídoto todo? ---vi Sango concorda e se aproximar de mim e pegar o frasco. ---Desculpe. ---sussurrei antes de ouvir resposta dela ou qualquer tipo de comentário me levantei me levantei sei que é covardia fugir mais não tinha coragem de encarar ninguém nesse momento principalmente o Inuyasha e sai correndo.

Inuyasha

Ouvi-a sussurrando um "Desculpe" para Sango e sair correndo em seguida corri atrás dela mais ao sair do beco não tinha nenhum rastro dela nem ao menos o cheiro.

-Onde ela esta? ---voltei e Miroku já estava bem e me perguntou.

-Sumiu. ---disse simplesmente.

-Vamos para casa. ---Miroku disse após se levantar e Ayame e Kouga seguiram para fora do beco, mais no final dele ele virou. Para gente novamente. ---Vcs vêem com a gente acho que precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas.

Fizemos o caminho todo em completo silencio nos vimos no meio de uma floresta que após um tempo revelou uma bela mansão antiga mais bem cuidada.

Agora já estávamos na garagem.

-Essa não é a mansão das histórias mal assombradas? ---Sango perguntou.

-Sim. ---Miroku respondeu simplesmente enquanto estávamos entrando num elevador.

-O que houve aqui para ter essas histórias? ---Rin perguntou curiosa.

-Parece que nossa família esta destinada a morrer nessa casa. ---ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Como assim? ---perguntei mais interessado no assunto.

-As pessoas de nossa família que moram aqui sempre morrem de maneira que a policia não consiga revelar nada sobre isso. ---Ayame disse tranqüila. ---tipo meus pais não se sabe realmente se eles estão mortos pois nunca encontraram os corpos. ---completou tranqüila.

Chegamos na sala de star em silencio.

-Sentem-se. ---disse Miroku e todos nós nos sentamos. ---Vovó Kaede. ---Miroku chamou um pouco alto.

-Algum problema senhor? ---perguntou uma senhora que apareceu de uma porta.

-Não me chame de senhor vovó.

-Desculpe é o habito.

-Kagome esta aqui? ---ele perguntou.

-Se a senhora não quer ser encontrada não cabe a mim fazer com que isso aconteça. ---me encarando e depois se retirou.

-Ela é leal a mim, mais nem se compara a lealdade que tem por Kagome. ---disse suspirando. ---Acho que vcs querem esclarecer algumas coisas. ---disse se sentando na poltrona.

-O que era aquilo na sua mão? ---Sango se perguntou levantando e caminhando ate a poltrona onde Miroku estava e pegando a mão de onde tínhamos visto o buraco.

-Desculpe por não ter contado nada antes. ---disse segurando a mão de Sango. ---O buraco do vento é uma herança que herdei de meu pai.

-Kagome também tem? ---Rin perguntando fazendo todos olharmos para ela confusos. ---O buraco do vento? ---completou.

-Kagome tem outras habilidades que assim como eu herdou do pai dela. ---disse ele.

-Explique-se melhor. ---pediu Sango.

-Ela tem habilidades comparadas a de vcs. ---disse olhando para mim e Sesshoumaru. ---visão noturna, velocidade, faro, audição, uma força extraor...

-Acho que não me expressei di... ---começou Sango.

-Por que a chama de anjo? ---perguntei cortando Sango.

-Por que ela pareceu perfeita quando nasceu... ---começou ele sorrindo.

-Será que eu posso falar? ---Sango perguntou cortando Miroku e um pouco nervosa.

-C-claro. ---respondemos um pouco receosos.

-Eu quero saber por que em certo momento vc fez uma separação um pouco estranha? ---perguntou mais calma.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

-Se ele nos deixasse já teríamos as matado a muito tempo. ---disse a mulher de olhos castanhos frios.

-Acalme-se a morte delas não nos traria beneficio algum. ---disse uma mulher de olhos negros e sem vida.

-Ela esta certa quem sabe após conseguimos o que ele quer ele nos deixe matá-las. ---disse a de cabelos longos e pretos.

-Não sejam tolas ele quer mais do que pensamos. ---comentou a de olhos vermelhos.

-Ele que não ouse. ---disse a de olhos castanhos.

-Sobre o que tanto conversam? ---perguntou o homem de olhos vermelhos e frios entrando no aposento pouco iluminado.

-Nada senhor. ---disseram temerosas_ ai delas se ousarem atrapalhar meus planos_ pensou enquanto se aproximava com um sorriso malicioso na face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Quando eu fiz isso? ---Miroku perguntou.

-Quando disse "herdei do meu pai" e "herdou do pai dela". ---Sango disse dando ênfase as coisas que o Miroku tinha falado e só então reparei que era verdade ele tinha feito essa separação.

-Sobre isso? ---ele perguntou.

-Sim por que vc fez essa separação? ---perguntou Sango.

-Tem um motivo para meu sobrenome ser Houshi e o dela ser Higurashi. ---disse calmamente.

-Qual? ---perguntamos.

-Não somos irmão. ---respondeu.

-Não somos filhos do mesmo pai. ---respondeu nos deixando surpresos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desculpem pelo capitulo curto mais eu tive que acabar nessa parte eu sei que é maldade mais não pude resisti

Mais não se preocupem logo postarei o outro capitulo que esclarecera o resto.

ja ne


	9. NSFMP parte II E eu quero muito mais

**N.S.F.M.P **Não somos filhos do mesmo pai

_No capitulo anterior_

_-Tem um motivo para meu sobrenome ser Houshi e o dela ser Higurashi. ---disse calmamente._

_-Qual? ---perguntamos._

_-Não somos irmão. ---respondeu._

_-Não somos filhos do mesmo pai. ---respondeu nos deixando surpresos._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Explica essa história direito Miroku. ---Sango pediu ainda surpresa.

-Quando minha e mãe o pai da Kagome se conheceram ela já estava grávida de mim. ---explicou ainda calmamente.

-Então vcs são meio-irmãos? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Sim, mais nunca fizemos essa separação e quando nossos pais morreram essa separação sumiu completamente. ---disse sorrindo como se lembrasse de algo.

-O que a Kagome é? ---perguntou Rin.

-Aparentemente uma humana né Rin? ---Sango disse.

-Uma humana não faria o que ela faz. ---eu disse.

-Kagome é chamada de Anjo por que foi criada para ser uma arma perfeita e se vê que não falharam. ---Ayame disse pela 1ª vez desde que tudo começou.

-Uma arma? ---Rin perguntou surpresa e assustada.

-Sim por causa de um incidente causado no laboratório de nossos pais com um experimento que estavam sendo obrigados a fazer e o teste foi feito em nossa mãe mais não teve efeito algum. ---Miroku começava a contar.

-O que seus pais eram? ---Rin perguntou.

-Cientistas. ---Miroku disse orgulhoso.

-Continua a história. ---Sango pediu.

-Mais não se esperava que ela estivesse grávida da Kagome e que ela só não morreu por causa dos poderes do pai dela e quando se viu que o experimento não tinha funcionado ou ao menos pesaram assim tudo voltou ao normal ate o descobrimento da segunda gravidez da minha mãe e o desenvolvimento rápido da criança dentro dela chamou muita atenção...

-Quantos anos você tinha? ---perguntei.

-Nesse tempo eu tinha 1 ano de idade e Kagome nasceu no mesmo dia que o meu e logo se viu que ela não era normal, seus olhos azuis assumiram um tom avermelhado quando ela chorava muito e seus caninos cresciam ficando afiados o mais impressionante foi que ela nasceu de 4 meses mais nasceu como uma criança normal. ---disse com um enorme sorriso.

-Nossa com 4 meses isso é impressionante. ---Rin disse chocada.

-Aprendeu a andar rápido também e logo já corria então papai e mamãe resolveram que estava na hora de treiná-la, tivemos treinamentos diferentes mais sempre que podíamos nos juntávamos e mostrava um ao outro o que tinha aprendido e aos 10 anos já podíamos derrotar os mais forte youkais ate o dia que fomos atacados pois tinham descoberto que a experiência não falhara e nesse dia nossos pais foram assassinados e Kagome viu tudo, nesse dia Anjo ficou tão irritada que expeliu todos os atacantes, logo Ayame e Kouga também se juntaram a gente.

-E foi a melhor coisa que houve comigo. ---Kouga disse abraçado a Ayame.

-Pra mim também. ---disse Ayame recebendo um selinho em seguida.

-E agora aqui estamos. ---Miroku disse.

-Como assim? ---eu perguntei.

-Os pais deles não foram os únicos a participarem do experimento. ---Sesshoumaru disse chamando a atenção de todos.

-Não entendi.

-Todos aqui nessa sala os pais tiveram participações nesse experimento de certa forma nossos pais ajudaram a criar o que Kagome é. ---disse novamente Sesshoumaru.

-Ate meus pais? ---Rin perguntou exasperada.

-Sim Rin ate seus pais. ---Sesshoumaru respondeu.

-Como vc sabe de tudo isso? ---perguntei interessado.

-Tive uma conversa com nossos pais quando notei que eles conheciam a Kagome na noite do jantar. ---respondeu simplesmente.

-Por que não disse nada? ---perguntei revoltado.

-Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você descobriria e achei melhor que não fosse por mim e eu também não sabia de toda a história. ---finalizou.

-Vamos dormi já esta tarde. ---disse Miroku.

-E quanto a Kagome? ---Rin perguntou e só então me dei conta de que ela ainda não apareceu e isso doeu pois a culpa disso podia ser minha por ter tirado conclusões precipitadas sobre ela.

-Ela sabe o caminho de casa e sabe se cuidar muito bem. ---a tal Kaede apareceu. ---E com essa chuva que ta começando logo ela vai estar aqui. ---completou e só então vi que começa a cair uma chuva leve. ---Eu vou mostra os quartos. ---disse e nos acompanhamos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estava no quarto indicado para mim e olhava pela janela ainda vestido com a roupa da boate enquanto tinha uma calça de moletom em cima da cama peguei a calça que tinham me dado e fui ao banheiro que tinha no próprio quarto tirei minha roupa e entrei na banheira _onde será que ela esta?_ Era a única coisa que eu pensava enquanto tomava um banho para relaxar.

Depois de um tempo sair do banho e vi que a chuva estava mais forte e novamente eu fui para a janela e fiquei observando por mais um tempo, mais de repente vi algo que não tinha reparado antes alguém sentado de baixo da arvore e isso me deixou bastante curioso sai do quarto e no meio da chuva sai ao encontro da arvore parei de correr e me aproximei vagarosamente da arvore e me surpreendi ao ver quem estava lá.

Kagome estava toda molhada suas roupas e cabelos estavam grudados esta estava sentada de cabeça baixa, um de seus joelhos estava dobrado e um dos braços estava apoiado nela.

-O que faz aqui? ---a ouvi dizer em voz baixa mais o suficiente para ouvi-la.

-Não lhe parece obvio? ---respondi me aproximando mais.

-Não. ---ela respondeu sem me encarar e aquilo já estava começando a me irritar.

-Pra começar seria bom se vc olhasse pra mim. ---eu disse um pouco alterado.

Kagome

A voz dele estava um pouco alterada e aquilo me deixava temerosa, tinha medo de encará-lo e ver a mesma coisa que vi na boate não queria vê-lo decepcionado comigo.

-Por que deveria fazer isso? ---sabia que o estaria irritando mais com outra pergunta.

-Pare com isso. ---disse mais irritado.

Inuyasha 

Aquilo já estava me irritando demais dei mais alguns passos e só parei quando estava na frente dela.

Kagome

Ele se aproximou e ficou na minha frente vi quando ele se ajoelhou na minha frente tentando de alguma forma ver meu rosto coisa que não conseguiu, pois a chuva fizera meu cabelo grudar na face.

Inuyasha

-Me desculpe. ---ela disse de repente num tom baixo mais estava longe de chorar e isso de alguma forma me tranqüilizava já que nunca soube como lidar com mulheres chorando.

-Por que por ter mentido pra mim ou por não ter confiança em mim? ---perguntei ainda alterado vendo-a se encolher.

Kagome

Aquilo me doeu um pouco, pois não queria perde-lo não agora nem nunca.

-Eu tive medo... ---comecei.

-Para uma pessoa que luta tão bem vc tem medo demais. ---ele me interrompeu bruscamente eu me escolhi mais. ---Droga Kagome eu só queria que vc confiasse em mim o suficiente para me contar tudo sobre vc. ---ele disse me surpreendendo.

Inuyasha

-Ai vc iria fazer como todos os outros a única vez que mostrei o que realmente sou fui humilhada e excluída. ---ela disse um pouco alterada.

-Lembra o que eu te disse naquela boate? ---perguntei.

-Lembro. ---respondeu calmamente.

-Mais parece que não. ---disse friamente.

-Por que esta falando assim comigo? ---ela perguntou triste.

-Eu quero que entenda. ---disse e segurei a face dela com as duas mãos obrigando-a a me encarar. ---o que eu disse na boate é a mais pura verdade Kagome e se vc precisa de uma confirmação eu te dou. ---disse ainda encarando-a.

-Como? ---ela perguntou.

-Eu te amo Kagome Higurashi e não importa o que aconteça isso não vai mudar. ---disse vendo a cara surpresa dela não dando tempo de uma reação dela eu a beijei, um beijo que me fez esquecer a chuva que parecia ter ficado mais forte mais isso não importava.

Kagome

Ele me beijou, um beijo que me aqueceu senti a língua dele nos meus lábios pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo entre abrir o lábios e permiti que ele o fizesse e então enlacei o pescoço dele aproximando mais nossos corpos e o senti enlaçar minha cintura, agora estávamos de joelho abraçados e nos beijando no meio da chuva.

Inuyasha

Senti-me tranqüilo novamente tendo ela entre meus braços e senti suas mãos acariciando minha nuca fazia com que eu me arrepiasse.

Kagome

Sentia as mãos dele passeando pelas minhas costas, mergulhei minhas mãos nos cabelos prateados e no momento encharcado e encontrei suas orelhas que mexeram quando toquei nelas fazendo-o gemer.

Inuyasha

As mãos dela encontraram minhas orelhas e apesar da chuva estas estavam quentes fazendo-as se mexer e arrancar um gemido da minha parte.

Não gostaria que aquele momento nunca acabasse mais meus pulmões precisavam de ar fazendo com que eu me separasse dela bem devagar.

-Eu também te amo. ---ela disse com a testa colada na minha.

-O que disse? ---perguntei sorrindo.

-Eu também te amo. ---ela disse mais alto e sorrindo.

-Ótimo, mais agora que tal entrarmos não to a fim de te ver doente. ---disse divertido vendo-a ficar emburrada.

-É mais fácil vc ficar doente. ---ela respondeu se levantando e indo em direção a mansão eu apenas levantei e a acompanhei.

Estávamos agora de frente ao quarto direcionado a mim.

-Vovó Kaede vai brigar se nos vir assim no meio do corredor. ---ela disse entrando no quarto e depois no banheiro eu apenas a olhava. ---toma. ---ela disse me estendendo uma toalha e se secando com a outra.

Vi-a se secando e levantei da cadeira onde tinha me sentado.

Kagome

Estava acabando de secar meu rosto quando tirei a toalha da frente me assustei ao ver Inuyasha tão perto.

-Algum problema? ---perguntei.

-Tem. ---ele respondeu colando nossos corpos.

-Qual? ---perguntei curiosa.

-Sua boca ta muito longe da minha. ---respondeu me dando um beijo que já de inicio me tirou o fôlego (amei escrever essa fala do inu kkkk) me senti sendo empurrada lentamente para trás ate trombar com a cama e cair com ele por cima de mim e não consegui conter um gemido de prazer escapar de minha garganta por senti-lo tão perto.

Inuyasha

Sei que estava indo rápido demais mais ter ela tão perto e não tocá-la era demais para mim ouvi o gemido que escapou da garganta dela e isso só fez meus sentidos ficarem mais atordoados nosso fôlego faltou e nos paramos o beijo, mais não dei tempo para ela respirar e a beijei novamente enquanto minhas mãos passeavam na lateral do corpo dela sentido todas as suas curvas.

Uma das pernas dela se dobrou como se pedisse que eu descesse uma das mãos ate a coxa dela enquanto meus lábios desciam para seu pescoço a fazendo gemer baixinho com minhas caricias.

Kagome

Não sei o que estava havendo comigo mais não queria e não podia acabar com tudo aquilo senti a mão dele que estava em minha coxa passar por meu quadril e encontrar a divisão entre a minha blusa e calça que eu usava senti a outra mão fazer o mesmo e começar a levanta minha blusa fazendo com que eu me sentasse e que ele fizesse o mesmo eu levantei os braços e ele terminou de tirar a minha blusa.

Corei ao notar que ele olhava meu corpo com olhos desejosos, sorriu ao notar que eu estava corada e me beijou novamente me fazendo deitar novamente.

Inuyasha

Deslizei minhas mãos ate encontra a calça que ela vestia e comecei a abrir e ao terminar me sentei e puxei a calça dela revelando uma calcinha da mesma cor do sutiã azul e bem delicado e menor do que esperava que fosse me distrai admirando a beleza que aquele corpo continha só acordei do meu transe quando ela sentou e me beijou fazendo com que eu me sentasse e então ela se sentou com uma perna em cada lado das minhas e novamente encontrou minhas orelhas fazendo com que eu soltasse um gemido um pouco alto.

Ela separou nossos lábios me fazendo gemer frustrado ao fazer o mesmo com as minhas orelhas parando de acariciá-la ela segurou minha face e me deu um selinho e me fez sorrir satisfeito quando seus lábios chegaram ao meu pescoço onde ela começou a beijar e dar leves mordidas.

Queria que aquilo nunca acabasse mais como nem tudo é perfeito alguma coisa tinha que acontecer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais um capitulo terminado e espero que esteja bom.

Como disse eu iria esquentar um pouco as coisas e foi o que eu fiz espero que tenha ficado bom para o começo.

Espero que continuem com os reviews é uma força e tanto

Valeu

O Inu ficou meio safadinho mais ainda ta romântico o que é quase novidade rsrsrsrs

To brincando ele sabe ser gentil quando quer.

ja ne


	10. Continuando

_No capitulo anterior_

_Ela separou nossos lábios me fazendo gemer frustrado ao fazer o mesmo com as minhas orelhas parando de acariciá-la ela segurou minha face e me deu um selinho e me fez sorrir satisfeito quando seus lábios chegaram ao meu pescoço onde ela começou a beijar e dar leves mordidas._

_Queria que aquilo nunca acabasse mais como nem tudo é perfeito alguma coisa tinha que acontecer._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ouvi alguém bater na porta e senti meu corpo ficar tenso.

Kagome

Senti o corpo dele ficar tenso segurei sua face entre minhas mãos e sorri.

-Não se preocupe tanto e atenda a porta. ---disse e logo em seguida dei um selinho nele antes de me deitar na cama para que ele pudesse levantar já que estava em cima dele.

Inuyasha

Levantei e fui para a porta mais não antes de olhar para Kagome na cama de olhos fechados e sorri.

-A chuva estava muito fria Sr. Inuyasha? ---Kaede perguntou assim que abri a porta.

-Desculpe. ---eu disse.

-Não se desculpe só se aqueçam. ---disse se virando.

-Como assim aqueçam? ---perguntei.

-Não me faça responder essa pergunta. ---disse desaparecendo no fim do corredor.

Quando fechei a porta e me virei a luz se apagou rapidamente.

-Kagome? ---chamei e não ouvi resposta e não a conseguia vê-la mesmo com a minha visão de hanyou.

-Estou aqui. ---a ouvi sussurrar atrás de mim e um abajur acendeu clareando um pouco o quarto me virei e novamente não a vi. ---tem que ser mais rápido Inuyasha. ---novamente sua voz vinha de trás de mim nesse estante virei e a vi em pé na frente da cama era a visão mais linda que já tive ainda de costas para a porta e sem tirar os olhos dela tranquei a porta e caminhei lentamente ate ela.

Kagome

Vi-o se aproximar lentamente, seus olhos escurecidos de desejo por um momento pensei em recuar mais eu o queria e sabia que meus olhos naquele momento se comparavam aos dele. Agora estávamos frente a frente.

-espero que ninguém nos atrapalhe agora. ---Inuyasha disse com um sorriso malicioso, enlacei seu pescoço ficando na ponta dos pés e rocei meus lábios no dele, mais logo aprofundei o beijo sentindo a língua quente dele vasculhar cada canto da minha boca.

-Eu também espero. ---quase não reconheci minha voz que saiu extremamente rouca ele sorriu tirando uma mexa de cabelo do meu rosto e me beijando a testa.

-Eu te amo. ---sussurrou com os lábios junto aos meus.

-Eu também. ---_respondi logo em seguida tendo meus lábios tomados por ele em um beijo quente e apaixonado enquanto sentia suas mãos passearem pelo meu corpo._

Inuyasha

_Nunca tinha visto um corpo tão perfeito em uma mulher tão perfeita minhas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela arrepiando cada canto em que essas passavam, desci minhas mãos de encontro as nádegas dela fazendo-a gemer contra meus lábios nosso beijos ficavam cada vez mais ardentes, apertei suas nádegas fazendo-a enlaçar as pernas na minha cintura, levei meus lábios ao pescoço dela dando leves mordidinhas lhe arrancando baixos gemidos._

_Andei em direção a cama com ela ainda em meus braços senti que tinha chegado na cama me ajoelhei nessa e fiquei na mesma posição que estávamos antes de sermos interropidos._

_-Inu... ---ouvir Kagome gemer meu nome com a voz rouca de desejo nessa hora dei um chupão do pescoço dela. ---Ah... ---ela soltou um gritinho de prazer se afastando. ---cachorro. ---ela disse com a voz entrecortada me dando um soco de leve no me ombro._

_-Sou um cachorro sim. ---disse segurando sua face entre minhas mãos dando um beijo nela. ---Mais esse cachorro tem dono. ---disse sorrindo._

Kagome

_-E eu posso saber quem é a sortuda? ---perguntei sorrindo._

_-Vc sua boba. ---ele disse me dando um daqueles beijos que me levavam ao céu._

_-Não quero ser sua dona, quero que esteja ao meu lado. ---disse após recuperar o fôlego._

_-Eu quero o mesmo. ---sussurrou na minha orelha mordendo-a em seguida fazendo meus pelos se arrepiarem afundei minha face no pescoço dele para continuar o que tinha começado antes de sermos interropidos, sorri ao ouvir ele gemendo baixinho então comecei a me mover sobre ele sentindo o quanto já estava excitado arrancando gemidos mais altos da parte dele._

Inuyasha

_Ela estava me enlouquecendo com as caricias no meu pescoço e senti que logo perderia o controle ao senti ela movendo-se em cima de mim me excitando ainda mais se possível._

_-Kagome. ---sussurrei entre um gemido._

_A segurei pela cintura fazendo ela ficar em pé na cama enquanto me ajoelhava e comecei a beijar sua barriga fazendo ela ri parei e olhei pra cima vendo-a me encarar._

_-Que dizer que a princesa sente cócegas? ---perguntei com a voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo zombeteira._

_-Tenho. ---ela disse sorrindo._

_Desci a calcinha dela ainda encarando-a._

Kagome

_Me ajoelhei novamente na cama e o fiz deitar beijei seus lábios descendo para o pescoço e passando para o seu peitoral desci pela barriga tanquinho e encontrei o elástico da calça que ele usava e comecei a tira-la revelando seu membro rígido, terminei de tirar a calça dele e subi novamente para seu pescoço enquanto descia minhas mãos de encontro ao membro dele ao encontrar comecei a massageá-lo arrancando fracos gemido dele._

_-Ká... ---o ouvi gemer um pouco mais alto._

_-Que apelido fofo. ---disse enquanto parava de lhe acariciar o pescoço para olhá-lo vendo sua face avermelhada enquanto continha os gemidos de prazer após um tempo ele mudou as posições me fazendo deitar na cama e se colocando entre minhas pernas._

_-Espero que se acostume com ele pretendo lhe chamar assim muitas vezes. ---disse ele sorrindo._

Inuyasha

_Sabia que ela era virgem e pretendia ser o mais delicado possível então comecei a penetrá-la lentamente logo unindo completamente nossos corpos._

_Abafei o grito de dor que iria vir dela com um beijo me movimentava devagar não querendo machucá-la continuei e logo pude ouvir seus gemidos de prazer acompanhando meus movimentos._

_-Mais...rápido...Inu. ---ela me pediu entre gemidos me fazendo perder todo o meu alto controle fazendo com que me movesse mais rápido e arrancando gemidos mais altos de nos dois._

_Senti que logo o clímax segaria e assim aconteceu senti o corpo dela estremecer enquanto gritava meu nome com tanto deleite que me faz alcançar o clímax logo em seguida cair sobre ela após o fim dos espasmos sai de dentro dela._

Kagome

Senti ele se deitar ao meu lado e logo em seguida me puxar para seus braços.

-Não me chame de Inu na frente dos outros. ---ele disse após um tempo fazendo com que eu o encarasse e o visse rindo.

-Sim Senhor ---disse sorrindo e recebendo um beijo logo em seguida.

-Bom agora não tem mais volta, vc se arrepende? ---ele me perguntou.

-Não e nem tenho por que. ---respondi.

Bocejei em sinal claro de cansaço.

-Boa noite. --- disse me ajeitando melhor nos braços dele.

-Boa noite. ---ele respondeu e eu logo dormi.

Inuyasha

Depois de senti a respiração calma dela soube que ela tinha adormecido e a abracei protetoramente antes de me render ao sono também.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Um pequeno hentai pra esquentar um pouco o fic e pra que não haja atentados contra a autora por ter cortado o bem bom deles no ultimo capitulo.

Espero que tenham gostado

E continuem mandando reviews plixs

Ja ne


	11. Felicidade, Mau pressentimento e Panico

_No capitulo anterior_

_Inuyasha_

_Depois de senti a respiração calma dela soube que ela tinha adormecido e a abracei protetoramente antes de me render ao sono também._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Acordei e notei que estava sozinho na cama levantei depressa _será que foi um sonho?_ Pensava enquanto olhava para os lados e não a encontrava.

-Algum problema? ---olhei e a vi saindo do banheiro usando somente a minha camisa com os primeiros botões aberto.

-Adoraria acorda todo dia e te encontrar assim. ---disse vendo há corar um pouco o que me fez sorrir ela devolveu meu sorriso e caminhou ate mim ao chegar à beira da cama se ajoelhou e engatiou.

-Adoraria ver vc assim todo dia. ---ela disse me olhando dos pés a cabeça e me lembrei que estava nu e que o lençol só cobria o necessário e foi a minha vez de corar.

-Hei. ---disse sorrindo e a puxando para cima de mim beijando-a logo inverti as posições ficando por cima. ---Que horas são? ---perguntei depois do beijo.

-Ainda são 4:00 da manhã. ---ela respondeu.

-Ainda ta cedo. ---disse sorrindo. ---da pra fazer muita coisa. ---terminei sorrindo maliciosamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Qual será o seu próximo passo senhor? ---um homem baixinho e gordo perguntou.

-Terei que fazer uma abordagem mais direta. ---disse com um sorriso sinistro nos lábios.

-O que pretende? ---perguntou novamente.

-Quero que vc... ---começou a contar tudo que pretendia fazer e o que queria que o homem fizesse.

-Para quando quer isso? ---perguntou ao ouvir tudo que seu mestre falara.

-Quanto mais rápido melhor. ---disse antes de se retirar da sala.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome

Estava com um mau pressentimento e isso estava apertando meu coração levante e fiquei sentada na beira da cama tive um pesadelo e por isso estive suando olhei para o relógio e vi que eram 07: 00 vovó Kaede já devia ter acordado e nesse momento deveria estar preparando o café, levantei e comecei a me vesti.

-Inu. ---chamei sentada na cama enquanto lhe acariciava a face. ---Inu acorda ta tarde. ---terminei de dizer.

Inuyasha

Arrepiava-me ao sentir a mão quente dela em minha pele enquanto sussurrava meu nome já tinha acordado mais é tão bom esta com ela.

-Vamos Inu eu sei que vc ta acordado daqui a ouço todo mundo vai acorda eu ainda tenho que me explicar com resto do pessoal lembra? ---ela disse um pouco mais perto da minha face, pois podia sentir a respiração dela no meu rosto.

-Temos mesmo que levantar? ---perguntei com a voz rouca e baixa.

-Temos. ---ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Eu só hanyou mais eu to cansadinho. ---disse fazendo manha (que cuti inu manhoso).

-Larga de manha vai Inu ta ficando tarde. ---disse ela me dando um selinho em seguida.

-Eu mereço um beijo de verdade não acha? ---perguntei sorrindo e finalmente abrindo os olhos.

-E o que seria um beijo de verdade? ---ela perguntou um pouco mais próxima de mim fazendo sentir seu corpo colado ao meu.

-E posso te mostra se vc quiser. ---disse alisando a face dela que fechou os olhos.

-Eu amaria. ---disse com os lábios roçando no meu e não pude fazer mais nada a não ser beijá-la um beijo apaixonado e calmo.

-Espero que tenha aprendido como é um beijo de verdade. ---disse após separar nossos lábios.

-Acho que sim. ---ela disse ainda de olhos fechados.

-Me mostra então. ---pedi logo sentindo os lábios dela junto aos meus em um beijo um pouco mais ardente que o ultimo enlacei sua cintura a puxando para mais perto não contendo um gemido.

Kagome

Após o gemido que ele soltou me separei dele e me levantei antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa e sorri da cara de frustrado que ele tava.

-Volta aqui vai. ---ele me chamou se sentando.

-Já ta tarde eu vou pro meu quarto ver umas coisas e já eu desço pra tomar café da manhã vc deveria se vestir e ir descendo. ---disse enquanto jogava as roupas para ele vendo-o se levantar e ia começar a se vesti se não fosse um pequeno detalhe.

-Acho que ta faltando alguma coisa. ---ele disse me olhando.

-Seria isso aqui? ---perguntei mostrando a cueca dele.

-Sim, seria. ---ele disse sorrindo malicioso e vindo na minha direção pegando a peça da minha mão e me beijando logo em seguida.

-Agora eu vou indo. ---disse depois de dar mais uma olhada nele que alargou o sorriso.

-Cuidado com a porta. ---ele disse zombando.

-Bobo. ---sai e fui para o meu quarto.

-HENTAI. ---ouvi Sango gritar e entrei no quarto de onde veio o grito.

-Atrapalho? ---perguntei ao ver a cena do Miroku só de toalha e da Sango na cama esta corou e algo também muito estranho foi ver Sesshoumaru e Rin sair do mesmo quarto, no momento Sango e Rin estavam mais que vermelhas. ---bom to vendo que atrapalho vou indo pro meu quarto, bom dia. ---disse antes de entrar no meu quarto.

Inuyasha

Estávamos todos na sala de jantar lanchando e todos estavam em silencio.

-O que foi aquele grito que eu ouvi mais cedo? ---Ayame perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente e vi Sango quase se engasgar e ficar que nem um pimentão.

-Nada demais. ---Miroku respondeu.

-Sei. ---Kouga disse risonha eu também sorrir pelo que pude notar a noite havia sido animada para todos já que os cheiros se misturavam Miroku e Sango, Sesshoumaru e Rin e Ayame e Kouga mais com os últimos nem me impressionei muito, pois já era comum.

-Posso saber qual é a graça? ---Kagome perguntou entrando na cozinha esta estava suada e usava um short curtinho e colado lycra preto e uma blusa preta e colada também.

-Treinando tão cedo maninha? Algum problema? ---Miroku perguntou.

-Besteira minha. ---ela respondeu.

-A mocinha vai tomar um banho antes de lanchar. ---disse Kaede sorrindo.

-Bom dia vovó Kaede. ---disse Kagome dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

-Bom dia Anjo. ---ela respondeu. ---seu irmão esta certo vc não treina cedo e pesado por nada o que houve? ---perguntou indo fazer alguma coisa Kagome olhou para todos nos na mesa parecendo pensar se falava ou não o que pelo que pude notar deixou todos tensos.

-Eu só tive um mau pressentimento. ---ela respondeu simplesmente mais isso não pareceu ter tranqüilizado Miroku na verdade o deixou mais nervoso.

-Então é melhor tomar cuidado. O que vc viu? ---perguntou se levantando da mesa e chegando mais perto de Kagome.

-Lua cheia vermelha. ---ela respondeu e Kaede derrubou um prato que segurava.

-O que isso quer dizer? ---Sango perguntou indo para o lado de Miroku que a abraçou protetoramente.

-Da ultima vez que Kagome sonhou com isso seus pais foram mortos isso é sinal de mau presságio. ---Ayame disse.

-É sinal de que ele pretende atacar diretamente. ---Kagome disse e Kouga abraçou Ayame assim como Miroku fez com Sango.

-Sugiro que não nos separemos. ---Miroku disse. ---Afinal todos nos estamos envolvidos. ---completou.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome

Estávamos na faculdade já era quarta-feira nas ultimas aula da tarde e essa aula estava parecendo mais cansativa que nunca fazia praticamente um mês que não acontecia nem um tipo de ataque e isso me deixava preocupada mais não queria falar nada, pois via que todos já haviam relaxado um pouco e fazia de tudo para não preocupar Inuyasha ele agora dormia comigo para que não saísse sozinha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Eles se juntaram mais senhor não estão nos dando oportunidade de fazer nada. ---dizia o senhor gordo e baixinho.

-Uma hora eles iram baixar a guarda use de suas estratégias sei que sabe se vira muito bem e quero resultados ainda hoje. ---disse o ser de olhos vermelhos.

-Sim senhor. ---disse saindo da sala para fazer alguma coisa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

-Professora eu posso ir ao banheiro? ---Rin perguntou no finalzinho da ultima aula.

-Claro mais não demore a aula já esta para acabar.

-Certo. ---Rin respondeu e saiu da sala.

Kagome

O sinal tinha batido e nem sinal de Rin olhei minhas unhas e elas de repente começaram a mudar de cor ficando pretas.

-Não. ---disse chamando a atenção de todos que olharam minhas unhas e sabiam o que isso significava.

-Rin. ---ouvi Sesshoumaru dizer e todos saímos correndo em direção ao banheiro ao chegarmos nesse Sango e Ayame soltaram um gritinho de desespero fazendo os meninos entrarem no banheiro Ayame abraçou Kouga na beira das lagrimas e Sango fez o mesmo com Miroku e pela primeira vez desde que conheço Sesshoumaru pude ver o que ele sentia sem ser só pelos olhos sua face mostrava desespero e ao mesmo tempo raiva.

-Maldito. ---ele disse quebrando a pia com um soco.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

E o jogo finalmente começou.

E nesse todos estão envolvidos vimos que todos se acertaram e talvez depois eu faça um flashback do que houve entre todos na tão sonhada noite rsrsrsrs.

Ja ne


	12. O que fazer?

_No capitulo anterior_

_-Rin. ---ouvi Sesshoumaru dizer e todos saímos correndo em direção ao banheiro ao chegarmos nesse Sango e Ayame soltaram um gritinho de desespero fazendo os meninos entrarem no banheiro Ayame abraçou Kouga na beira das lagrimas e Sango fez o mesmo com Miroku e pela primeira vez desde que conheço Sesshoumaru pude ver o que ele sentia sem ser só pelos olhos sua face mostrava desespero e ao mesmo tempo raiva._

_-Maldito. ---ele disse quebrando a pia com um soco._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

-Acalme-se Sesshoumaru isso não ira resolver nada. ---eu disse.

-Ela esta bem. ---Kagome disse ficando ao lado do Sesshoumaru.

-Como vc sabe? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou encarando-a.

-Por que ele precisa dela viva. ---respondeu simplesmente saindo do banheiro.

Todos fizeram o mesmo e eu dei uma ultima olhada na frase do espelho que parecia ser escrita com sangue "RASK garanto que vc sabe o significado disso Kagome" e então segui o pessoal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Por que ele deixou uma mensagem diretamente para vc Kagome? ---Sango perguntou agora estávamos na mansão conversando na sala sobre o que houve hoje.

-Ele quer vê-la sofrer e que ela desvende quem será o próximo. ---disse Miroku se aproximando de Kagome que não disse nada desde que saímos da faculdade. ---Assim como fez antes de matar nossos pais brincou psicologicamente com a mente dela com visões e mensagens que só ela poderia ver. ---disse antes de abraçar Kagome que aceitou e retribuiu escondendo o rosto no seu ombro o escondendo. ---Mais dessa vez vai ser diferente vc não esta sozinha nessa. ---completou.

-O que ele quis dizer com aquele recado Kagome? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Que o desaparecimento de Rin é só o começo. ---Kagome respondeu olhando para nos.

-Quem de nos será o próximo? ---Eu perguntei me aproximando de Kagome.

-Não deveria se importar vc não esta na lista dele. ---ela disse se soltando do abraço de Miroku e ficando frente e frente comigo.

-Quer dizer que agora ele tem uma lista? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou irônico.

-Demorei um pouco para notar por isso não falei nada ate chega aqui estava pensando sobre o que tinha escrito no espelho... ---ela começou.

-E o que dizia? ---Ayame perguntou interropendo.

-R. A. S. K. ---ela disse cada letra separada e todos esperamos que ela continuasse. ---Rin. Ayame. Sango. Kagome. ---ela disse e pelo que vi todos pareceram notar que realmente era isso. ---Então a Próxima...

-Serei eu. ---Ayame disse prendendo a respiração.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome

-Vc esta bem? ---Inu me perguntou quando sai do banheiro para dormimos se eu conseguisse dormi.

-Estou mais vou ficar melhor depois que tudo isso acabar. ---disse indo para cama me deitando do lado dele que me abraçou.

-Vai acaba tudo bem não se preocupe. ---ele disse tentando me consolar.

-Eu espero Inu eu espero. ---disse me sentido segura nos braços dele e logo dormindo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Eu preciso de vcs quatro para conseguir o que quero. ---disse o homem de olhos vermelho vendo uma humana presa pelos braços e desacordada. ---Não se preocupe logo vc terá companhia. ---disse acariciando a face da jovem adormecida.

-Senhor já sei o que fazer para conseguirmos a próxima. ---disse um de seus servos.

-Ótimo. ---disse sorrindo e saindo da sala.

-Sessy. ---murmurou a humana inconsciente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-O que iremos fazer? ---Sango perguntou.

-Proteger vcs. ---Miroku disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo recebendo um cascudo de Sesshoumaru.

-Não pudemos fazer nada com relação à Rin. ---disse se sentando no sofá.

-Sesshoumaru tem razão não pudemos fazer nada. ---Inuyasha disse.

Naquele dia decidimos não ir para a faculdade para resolvermos o que íamos fazer com relação a nova estratégia do nosso inimigo nada dizia com relação a isso se Miroku tivesse me dito a localização do esconderijo dele já teria acabado com essa história a muito tempo ai não estaríamos nessa situação. Espera ai o Miroku sabe do esconderijo me levantei e fui a sua direção segurei seu braço e o puxei.

-Precisamos conversar. ---disse enquanto o puxava.

-Sobre o que? ---quis saber enquanto era arrastado para fora da sala.

-Vem. ---disse jogando ele num escritório e fechando a porta logo atrás de mim.

-O que foi Kagome? Por que saiu assim que nem uma louca me puxando pela casa? ---Miroku estava exasperado.

-Vc sabe sempre soube e sempre escondeu de mim agora ta na hora de vc abri essa sua maldita boca. ---disse ameaçadoramente.

-Do que vc esta falando creio que isso tudo esta realmente esta ficando louca. ---disse se sentando numa poltrona.

-Do esconderijo daquele bandido vc sabe por que sei que papai sabia e te disse. ---disse me sentando na mesa de frente para ele.

-Se sabe disso sabe o motivo pelo qual nunca te disse onde era. ---ele respondeu.

-A situação agora é diferente Miroku. ---disse e quando ele ia responder mais eu ouvi algo e tampei sua boca fazendo sinal para que ficasse em silencio e andei em direção a porta do escritório silenciosamente para abri-la e ao fazer tive que segurar o riso com a sena todos menos Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha caíram no chão por estarem escorados na porta e caíram de cara no chão.

-Algum problema? ---perguntei escorando no batente da porta.

-Não nenhum priminha no só tropeçamos. ---Ayame disse.

-Porque vcs estão conversando ai sozinhos? ---Inuyasha perguntou desconfiado.

-Nada importante. ---Miroku disse ajudando Sango a se levantar.

Kouga se levantou e ajudou Ayame a se levantar.

-Nada mesmo? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Eu já disse não é nada. ---Miroku disse novamente um pouco irritado.

Já eu nada respondi já que não poderia mentir estranho né posso fazer muita coisa mais não consigo ser convincente quando minto para algum amigo ou algo mais e Miroku sabia disso por isso insistia em responder.

-Então vamos de volta para a sala. ---Inuyasha disse me levando pela cintura enquanto lançava um olhar para Miroku "vc não vai fugir para sempre" me sentei na poltrona e enquanto eles me conversavam fiquei calada na minha.

Inuyasha

Kagome ficou muito quieta depois do que houve no escritório mais quando estivéssemos sozinhos ela teria que se explicar e isso não demoraria já que logo iria anoitecer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-O que houve hoje mais cedo? ---perguntei para Kagome quando estávamos no quarto sozinha e vi ela ficar um pouco tenso um dos sinais de que ela pretendia mentir o segundo foi o cheiro ela ficou nervosa e terceiro ela não me encarou nos olhos.

-Nada. ---quarto e o motivo mais evidente a voz dela saia fina sorri internamente vendo que em dois meses já a conhecia bem.

-A verdade Kagome. ---disse não demonstrando que estava de certo modo feliz.

Kagome

Sabia que ele me conhecia e sabia que eu estava mentindo mais eu também o conhecia e sabia que aquela cara de serio era falsa, pois seus olhos tinham um brilho divertido.

-Estava vendo se conseguia uma maneira de recuperar a Rin. ---disse e não era de todo mentira.

-Tem algo mais que vc não quer me falar. ---ele disse se aproximando e aquele brilho divertido no olho dele aumentou o que me fez recuar.

-Sim tem. ---respondi ainda vendo-o se aproximar mais.

-O que? ---ele perguntou com o corpo colado ao meu.

Antes que eu pudesse responder fui tomada por um beijo reconfortante e maravilhoso e isso me fez esquecer di tudo.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH. ---ouvimos um grito.

-O que foi isso? ---Inuyasha perguntou depois do beijo olhei minhas unhas e essas mostravam perigo.

-Ayame. ---disse saindo do quarto e indo na direção do quarto de Kouga e Ayame ao entrar encontrei Kouga desacordado e a janela da varanda aberta todos logo apareceram e vi-os ficarem tontos. ---Não respirem isso é um sonífero muito potente. ---vi todos tampar o nariz caminhei ate a varanda e não vi nada voltei e na porta de vidro da varanda tinha outra mensagem Sango que estava do meu lado deu um grito assustada e foi de encontro a Miroku que recebeu em seus braços.

-O que vc mais teme? ---ouvi Inuyasha ler a frase em voz alta do meu lado.

-Ele não vai ganhar não enquanto eu estiver viva. ---disse saindo do quarto estava descendo as escadas e indo na direção da porta sei que todos me seguiam mais não me importava eu o queria morto quando estava quase chegando a porta sentir alguém segurar minha mão e me puxar para um abraço apertado tentei lutar mais minhas forças pareciam ter sumido.

-Acalme-se maninha vamos resolver isso. ---Miroku dizia enquanto apertava mais o abraço e eu começava a soluça sinal de que estava começando a fazer o que a muito tempo não fazia eu estava chorando.

-Eu não vou deixar ele tirar mais ninguém de mim eu não posso deixar. ---dizia enquanto escorregava ate o chão levando Miroku comigo.

-Vai da tudo certo. ---disse ele beijando minha testa.

Inuyasha

Fui em direção de onde Miroku estava com Kagome e Miroku ao me ver soltou-a e eu o substitui pegando-a no colo e me sentando no sofá e vi Miroku consolando Sango no outro sofá e Sesshoumaru apareceu logo depois com Kouga ainda meio tonto ficamos todos em silencio por um tempo.

-O que vamos fazer agora? ---Kouga perguntou e ninguém soube responder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Rin e Ayame estão desaparecidas e todos estão desorientados.

A coisa ta ficando perigosa.

Ja ne


	13. Sequestro e cada vez mais proximos

_No capitulo anterior_

_Inuyasha_

_Fui em direção de onde Miroku estava com Kagome e Miroku ao me ver soltou-a e eu o substitui pegando-a no colo e me sentando no sofá e vi Miroku consolando Sango no outro sofá e Sesshoumaru apareceu logo depois com Kouga ainda meio tonto ficamos todos em silencio por um tempo._

_-O que vamos fazer agora? ---Kouga perguntou e ninguém soube responder._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais um dia e as coisas pareciam que só piorariam demos um pouco de sorte que hoje é feriado e assim será o resto da semana Kagome e Sango parecem ter perdido a voz por que desde que Ayame sumiu elas não falaram mais nada agora estávamos na sala tentando resolver o que iríamos fazer para proteger elas.

-A Ayame foi levada daqui de dentro. ---Kouga disse.

-Mais não estávamos esperando. ---Miroku disse.

-Assim como não estávamos com relação à Rin. ---Sesshoumaru disse.

-Eu... ---comecei.

-Senhorita Kagome acabou de chega essa carta. ---disse Kaede entregando o envelope para Kagome.

-Obrigada. ---Kagome disse começando a abrir a carta.

-Lê em voz alta. ---Sango pediu.

"_Ola trouxe um Recadinho para vc_

_Na verdade qUeria pedir algo já que será mAis difícil capturar vc_

_E sua ultima amiGuInha_

_Eu vou faZer ALgo mais indireto digamos assim_

_Venha ate mim se quiser que o irmãozinho de sua amiga_

_Continue vivo e traga consigo nossa querida Sango."_

-Kohaku. ---Sango disse na beira das lagrimas.

Kagome

Aquela foi à gota d'agua.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa. ---disse me levantando do sofá.

-E vamos fazer mais vc não vai sair daqui. ---Inuyasha disse se levantando também.

-Como assim? ---perguntei ficando frente a frente com ele o encarando nos olhos.

-Ele que vcs e não iremos deixar que ele complete a sua pequena coleção. ---ele disse.

-Coleção? Por acaso acha que somos objetos que qualquer um pode ter? ---falei e sinceramente já estava bem nervosa.

-Eu não acho mais ele sim. ---ele disse também um pouco alterado.

-Eu vou e você não pode fazer nada com relação a isso. ---disse.

-A é. ---ele disse.

Inuyasha

Aquele papo pra mim já tinha acabado e demonstrei isso a colocando no meu ombro.

-Inuyasha me solta. ---ela esperneava enquanto subia as escadas com ela no ombro.

-Vc não vai e ponto final. ---disse colocando-a no chão quando chegamos no quarto.

-Nunca precisei de proteção. ---ela disse apontando pra mim segurei sua mão e puxei ela para um abraço apertado.

-Deixe-me protegê-la. ---disse em seu ouvido. ---não sei o que faria se acontecesse algo com vc.

Kagome

Aquilo me deixou sem palavras e eu o deixei me trancar no meu próprio quarto por enquanto eu ficaria aqui por enquanto.

Logo ouvi a porta sendo aberta e por ela entrar Miroku carregando Sango da mesma maneira que Inuyasha fez comigo.

-Vc fica com ela. ---disse Miroku fechando a porta.

-Idiota. ---Sango sussurrou.

-Vc que sai daqui? ---perguntei para ela.

-Quero salvar meu irmão. ---ela disse olhando para mim.

-Então ta. ---disse indo na direção do armário. ---Essa mansão é cheia de passagens e pelo que vi meu maninho se esqueceu. ---disse enquanto esvaziava a ultima porta do guarda-roupa.

-Serio? ---Sango perguntou atrás de mim.

-Hunrum. ---disse revelando uma porta. ---porque acha que em todos os quartos tem um local que não se pode abri. ---entrei no guarda roupa. ---Vem.

Entramos no guarda roupa enquanto abria uma porta e dava de cara com outra porta e abria essa também ao sai estava em outro quarto esperei Sango sai e voltei lá fazendo o processo invertido trancando tudo.

-Esse e o meu quarto? ---ela perguntou.

-Isso mesmo pegue o que precisa e vamos atrás de seu irmão e das meninas. ---disse me sentando na cama.

-Mais como vamos? Não sabemos onde é. ---ela disse começando a pegar algumas coisas no armário.

-Rua Gizal. ---disse e ela parou.

-Como sabe? ---perguntou me olhando.

-A mensagem por trás da carta. ---respondi.

-A ta. ---ela disse voltando e tirando um embrulho do armário.

-Vc sabe lutar Sango? ---perguntei vendo-a colocar o embrulho na cama.

-Sou descendente de exterminadores de youkais aprendi muitas coisas com meus pais antes de eles morre e também cresci no meio de youkais que são ótimos lutadores. ---ela disse revelando uma roupa negra e colada com detalhes vermelhos e começou a vesti-la.

-Ótimo. ---disse depois de esta completamente vestida.

-Como vamos sair? E também não estou com a minha arma aqui. ---ela disse.

-Eu tenho meus modos e com relação à arma... que tipo de arma vc utiliza? ---perguntei me levantando.

-Gostava de usar o osso voador. ---ela disse o que me fez sorrir. --- Que foi? ---ela perguntou.

-Eu posso providenciar isso. ---disse indo na direção da porta. ---Espere aqui. ---e sai do quarto fui ate o final do corredor e parei em frente à porta no fim desse e abri-o parecia um laboratório e num canto havia um bumerangue gigante peguei com facilidade e voltei para o quarto.

-Esse serve? ---perguntei.

-Serve. ---ela disse o pegando. ---e como vamos sair? ---ela perguntou.

-Kirara. ---respondi.

-Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. ---Oo

-Vamos então. ---disse e ela me olhou.

-E vc? ---ela perguntou.

-O que tem? ---perguntei olhando pra ela.

-Vai vestida assim? ---olhei e então sorri e depois de uma pequena explosão estava com um sobretudo negro de botas e luvas sem o capuz.

-Como faz isso? ---ela perguntou surpresa.

-Isso o que? ---perguntei sorrindo.

-Se transformar. ---ela disse.

-Depois eu te mostro temos coisas mais importantes. ---disse colocando o capuz e indo para a varanda onde Kirara estava esta ao ver Sango se transformou montamos e fomos ao lugar onde éramos esperadas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Rin? Vc esta bem? ---disse uma youkai-lobo a uma mulher acorrentada esta tinha correntes na mão mais por ser mais forte conseguiu se soltar e foi na direção da humana. ---acorde Rin. ---pediu enquanto alisava a face da humana.

-Hum... ---resmungou a outra acordando. ---Ayame? ---disse olhando confusa para a outra.

-Sim sou eu. ---disse enquanto soltava a outra. ---Vc esta bem? ---perguntou logo depois.

-Sim estou só me sinto um pouco tonta. ---disse se sentando. ---o que houve? ---perguntou depois.

-Fomos raptadas. ---respondeu simplesmente.

-Será que os outros estão bem? ---perguntou preocupada.

-Espero que estejam. ---disse de cabeça baixa. ---Não se preocupe eles iram nos ajudar cofie neles. ---disse sorrindo para a outra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

Estávamos vendo como salvar Ayame e Rin nesse ponto já sabíamos que Miroku sabia a localização do esconderijo onde elas estavam e agora víamos plantas da construção do lugar que parecia um castelo antigo e se localizava num local afastado daqui e de qualquer outro tipo de habitação.

-Onde estão Kagome e Sango? ---perguntou Kaede.

-Estão lá em cima velhota. ---disse sem encará-la.

-Tem certeza? ---ela perguntou parecendo não se ofender com o modo que a chamei.

-Claro que sim eu coloquei a Kagome e Miroku a Sango. ---respondi novamente.

-Isso mesmo. ---Miroku confirmou mais logo parecei notar algo.

-Acha que uma porta trancada pode impedir minha senhora de fazer o que quer? ---perguntou antes de sair da sala olhamos para Miroku.

-Droga ela esta certa. ---ele disse olhando para cima. ---elas estão quietas demais. ---disse e logo fomos em direção as escadas eu e Miroku na frente.

Chegamos à porta do quarto.

-Onde estão as chaves? ---perguntei e vi Miroku tirando a chave do bolso da calça.

Entramos e olhamos em volta e para a surpresa de todos nenhuma das duas estavam lá.

-Como eu pude ser tão idiota? ---Miroku se perguntou sentando na cama.

-Por que diz isso? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Por que essa casa tem passagem secretas por isso e mesmo se não houvesse nada nem ninguém consegui ficar no caminho da Kagome quando ela que alguma coisa e pelo que vi Sango é do mesmo jeito. ---ele respondeu.

-Temos que adiantar nossos planos. ---Kouga disse.

-E torce para encontrá-las são e salvas. ---eu disse.

-E aquele desgraçado vai ter que morrer por ousar chegar perto de nos. ---Sesshoumaru finalizou.

-Certo depois tiramos satisfações com Sango e Kagome. ---Miroku disse e eu apenas confirmei, porque depois que tudo acabar terei uma conversa muito seria com ela.

-Vamos. ---disse e todos fomos nos preparar para lutar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-As coisas estão indo como o planejado senhor? ---um de seus servos perguntou.

-Sim e pelo que posso sentir logo as ultimas duas passas para o meu sucesso estão perto. ---disse sorrindo maleficamente.

-Mais alguma coisa senhor? ---perguntou o servo sem olhá-lo.

-Sim, os amigos delas viram resgatá-las diga as meninas que esta na hora e elas saberam o que fazer. ---disse o homem de olhos vermelhos.

-Sim senhor. ---disse o servo saindo.

-Falta pouco e vc estará aqui comigo. ---disse olhando para o trono ao lado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Um pouco longe dali duas pessoas vestidas de negro se aproximavam rapidamente para uma luta que definiria o destino da humanidade.

-Estamos chegando? ---perguntou.

-Sim estamos eu posso sentir.

-Ótimo.

E continuaram o caminho onde logo se pode ver em uma montanha um castelo negro onde parecia esta preparando uma tempestade (sei que é meu na cara um castelo mal assombrado.).

-Eles não perdem por esperar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais um capitulo e agora ta chegando a hora de ficar frente a frente com o vilão.

O inu parece ter ficado irritado com a atitude de Kagome e Sango e por essa ultima Miroku também não ficou muito feliz.

To amando ler os reviews que to recebendo

Valeu pelo apoio

Eu realmente agradeço e pretendo continuar não demorando a postar

Ja ne


	14. O castelo

_No capitulo anterior_

_Um pouco longe dali duas pessoas vestidas de negro se aproximavam rapidamente para uma luta que definiria o destino da humanidade._

_-Estamos chegando? ---perguntou._

_-Sim estamos eu posso sentir._

_-Ótimo._

_E continuaram o caminho onde logo se pode ver em uma montanha um castelo negro onde parecia esta preparando uma tempestade (sei que é meu na cara um castelo mal assombrado.)._

_-Eles não perdem por esperar._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

Estava mos indo o mais rápido possível na direção do castelo onde enfrentaríamos frente a frente o nosso maior inimigo (e por enquanto único) e o que mais me deixava irritado era Kagome ter preferido ir sozinha com Sango do que comigo.

-Talvez porque vc não iria deixá-la ir. ---disse Miroku olhando pra mim.

-Agora vc lê mente? ---perguntei zombeteiro.

-Basta olhar para vc Inuyasha e essa sua carranca. ---ele respondeu.

-Grrrr...

-Ela só não quer ficar sozinha de novo. ---ele disse e isso me acalmou.

-O que quer dizer? ---perguntei.

-Ela passou muito tempo sem ninguém alem de nos e de uma hora para outra estava cercada de gente e encontrou alguém que a amasse pelo que ela é isso de um modo a assusta ela só que nos proteger. ---ele esplicou.

-Mais eu também quero protegê-la. ---sussurrei.

-Ela sabe. ---Sesshoumaru disse.

Continuamos o resto do percurso em silencio e minha preocupação só aumentava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome

Chegamos à frete do portão do castelo e nestes parecíamos ser esperadas pois haviam muitos youkais que logo avançaram em nossa direção e realmente pelo que vi Sango lutava muito bem parei de presta atenção pois também estava sendo atacada logo nos perdemos em meio a tanto youkais.

-SANGO. ---chamei após não resta nenhum youkai mais também não encontrei Sango.

-Não se preocupe ela ainda esta viva. ---me virei e dei de cara com...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

Podia sentir que alguma coisa de ruim tava acontecendo não só com Kagome mais também com as outras meninas se ao menos soubéssemos o que ele quer com elas.

-Por que ele as capturou? ---perguntei para Miroku.

-É uma longa história. ---Kouga disse.

-Pelo visto temos tempo. ---Sesshoumaru respondeu.

-De algum modo todos nos fomos afetados pelas experiências de nossos pais eu por exemplo não preciso usar um rosário para lacrar meu buraco do vento como meu pai fazia e o impede de aumenta e me sugue assim como fez com meu pai. ---Miroku começou.

-Minha velocidade aumentou eu me movo como um redemoinho. ---Kouga falou.

-E Ayame? ---perguntei curioso.

-Ela parece controla o vento. ---Miroku disse em duvida.

-Como assim parece? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Quando ela se irrita sempre tem uma ventania pelo que se pode notar ela não sabe controlar. ---Kouga disse parecendo se lembrar de algo.

-Vc já viu ela fazendo isso? ---Miroku perguntou sorrindo.

-Uma vez estava dormindo e ela teve um pesadelo e uma ventania começou achei estranho, pois tudo estava fechado. ---Kouga disse.

-Nossa que coisa estranha. ---eu disse e me surgiu mais duvidas e lembranças. ---E Sango e a Rin? ---perguntei.

-Terra e fogo são os que sobram. ---Miroku disse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome

-Jakotsu? ---perguntei vendo um homem um pouco afeminado aparecer na minha frente sorrindo.

-Ola das mulheres que eu conheço vc é uma das únicas que eu diria ser bonita. ---disse aumentando o sorriso _ele nunca aparece sozinho_ e para o meu azar eu estava certa constatei isso quando senti uma pancada forte na cabeça o que me fez cambalear e cair.

-Bankotsu? ---disse antes de perde a consciência.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

Chegamos em frente ao castelo e vi Kagome desacorda e junto haviam dois homens um eu diria meio afeminado sai do carro sendo seguido pelos outros e fomos correndo na direção deles.

-KAGOME! ---Miroku gritou vi o homem de trança pega-la no colo e sorrir antes de desaparecer.

-Não! ---exclamei e vi o afeminado mandar um beijo e piscar antes de sumir também.

-Temos que entrar. ---Sesshoumaru disse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Ai minha cabeça. ---falava uma jovem de olhos chocolates.

-Sango? ---ouviu uma voz conhecida.

-Rin? ---ela perguntou vendo a jovem de cabelos pretos e lisos se aproximar.

-Sim, sou eu vc esta bem? ---ela perguntou quando estava na frente da outra junto com a youkai-lobo.

-Eu estou. ---disse ficando junto com as outras.

-E a Kagome? ---Ayame quis saber.

-Estava comigo depois que fui pega não me lembro de mais nada. ---Sango respondeu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome

Sentir ser deitada em um lugar que parecia de concreto abri os olhos e vi que estava deitada numa espécie de câmara de sacrifício.

-Não se preocupe vc não vai morrer mais preciso do seu sangue querida. ---ouvi e olhei na direção da voz e encontrei olhos vermelhos e frios.

-Não me chame assim. ---disse tentando me levantar e meus pulsos, pernas e pescoço presos.

-Vc pertence a mim Anjo e ficara ao meu lado quando o que eu quiser em minhas mãos. ---ele respondeu.

-Nunca. ---Respondi tentando me soltar.

-Isso claro se vc sobreviver a tudo. ---disse sorrindo sinistramente antes de sair da sala.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

Estávamos dentro do enorme castelo e de repente estávamos em um enorme salão ao entrarmos as portas se fecharam.

-Mais o que esta havendo aqui? ---Miroku perguntou.

-Não faço idéia. ---respondi enquanto no juntávamos novamente depois de verificar se não havia mais saídas.

-Deixe que a gente explique. ---ouvimos e nos viramos para ver quem eram.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais um capitulo se foi e agora todos teram que enfrentar o inimigo frente a frente.

Eu faço o que posso para posta o mais rápido possível

E é muito bom receber o apoio e o elogio de vcs.

Kissus

Ja ne

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**AVISO**:

_Comecei a continuação de "Minha vida com vc" e nesta coloquei o nome de "Quero passar o resto da minha vida com vc!" espero que gostem desse fic também._


	15. Vc morrera aqui

_No capitulo anterior_

_Inuyasha_

_Estávamos dentro do enorme castelo e de repente estávamos em um enorme salão ao entrarmos as portas se fecharam._

_-Mais o que esta havendo aqui? ---Miroku perguntou._

_-Não faço idéia. ---respondi enquanto no juntávamos novamente depois de verificar se não havia mais saídas._

_-Deixe que a gente explique. ---ouvimos e nos viramos para ver quem eram._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Eu sou Kikyo. ---disse uma mulher um pouco parecida com Kagome mais seus olhos eram castanhos e frios e suas roupas vulgares.

-Eu sou Kagura. ---falou a mulher de olhos vermelhos e cabelos pretos presos em um coque com roupas igualmente vulgares.

-Eu sou Kanna. ---essa tinha os olhos pretos e sem vidas e seus cabelos eram brancos.

-E eu sou Kaguya. ---seus cabelos eram longos e negros e seus olhos castanhos.

-O que querem? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou.

-Viemos impedir que se aproximem mais e atrapalhem os planos de nosso mestre. ---disse Kagura se aproximando de Sesshoumaru. ---ele é meu. ---disse apontando para o próprio.

-Onde esta a Rin? ---ele perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

-Aquela menininha insossa se ela sobreviver vc não poderá ficar com ela nenhum de vcs poderam por que depois dessa noite todas elas pertenceram a ele. ---disse Kagura recebendo um tapa de Sesshoumaru. ---Vc fez a escolha errada querido. ---disse avançando para cima de Sesshoumaru as outras riram e fizeram o mesmo Kanna atacou Miroku, Kaguya atacou Kouga e para mim sobrou aquela tal de Kikyo e se ela tive que morrer para eu ter kagome de volta que seja e avancei para cima dela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-O que será que ele quer com a gente? ---Sango se perguntava enquanto tentava encontrar uma saída.

-Eu não faço idéia. ---Rin disse fazendo o mesmo.

-Nem eu. ---disse Ayame.

-Talvez eu possa explicar. ---disse um belo homem entrando no aposento.

-Quem é vc? ---Sango perguntou.

-Bankotsu o que vc que aqui? ---Ayame perguntou dando um passo a frente das outras.

-Vcs se conhecem? ---Ayame e Sango perguntaram surpresas.

-Sim nos conhecemos não é mesmo Ayame? ---disse se aproximando.

-O que quer? ---Ayame perguntou um pouco irritada.

-Calma não vim lutar como da ultima vez, vim apenas esclarecer as coisas a pedido do meu chefe. ---disse se sentando em uma cadeira.

-O que seu chefe quer com a gente? ---Sango perguntou.

-Algo que vocês carregam desde que nasceram. ---disse.

-E o que seria? ---Rin perguntou.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome

Ainda estava tentando me soltar mais parecia impossível podia sentir que Inuyasha e os outros meninos estavam aqui e que pareciam correr perigo podia ver minhas unhas e estas estavam em um preto tão forte que quase chegava a brilhar e isso estava começando a me assustar, pois meu único e maior medo era perde as pessoas que eu amo com esse pensamento tentei novamente tentar me soltar ate ouvir a porta se abrir.

-Não adianta vc não conseguira fugir. ---ele disse se aproximando.

-Me solte. ---ordenei.

-Vc não esta em condições de dar ordens por aqui. ---disse já ao meu lado.

-Seu idiota deveria ter te matado há muito tempo. ---disse em meio a mais uma tentativa inútil de me soltar.

-Mais vc não pode a não ser que queira morrer. ---disse me acariciando a face.

-Tire suas mãos de mim dessa vez não irei me importar em fazer esse sacrifício para me ver livre de vc. ---disse e em troca recebi um beijo e nunca senti tanto nojo e fiz questão de não corresponder.

Quando o "beijo" acabou olhei que minhas roupas eram diferentes eram num tom azul claro e um tecido um pouco transparente era longo e decotado esse era trançado e tinha uma abertura que chegava ate a coxa e meus cabelos estavam cacheados.

-Vc tem traços de sua mãe. ---disse se afastando.

-Não ouse falar nela. ---disse vendo-o chegar a porta.

-Vc mesmo que sobreviva nunca mais ira sair daqui comece a se acostumar. ---disse saindo.

-SEU DESGRAÇADO. ---gritei.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

Ouvi alguém gritar e sabia que era Kagome e com a distração acabei levando um golpe que me jogou longe.

-Preste atenção na luta hanyou. ---Kikyo disse.

-Não me chame assim. ---levantei e a ataquei novamente.

-Ahhhhhhhh. ---ouvimos um grito e vimos Kaguya se desintegrar logo ouve o mesmo com Kanna nesse instante Kagura e Kikyo sumiram.

-Temos que... ---Miroku começou mais foi impedido de continuar, pois a nossa frente surgiram Ayame, Rin e Sango amarradas pelos pulsos e pareciam desacordadas todas usavam vestidos decotados e com aberturas nas laterais e eram de um tecido fino e meio transparente o de Ayame era branco, o de Rin era avermelhado com laranja e de Sango era verde com detalhes marrom.

-Onde esta Kagome? ---perguntei ao notar que ela não estava nesse momento todas abriram os olhos e esses pareciam vazios e sem vida e no meio do salão em uma mesa que parecia de sacrifício surgiu Kagome com um vestido azul e cabelos cacheados e esta se debatia tentando se soltar. ---Kagome? ---perguntei me aproximando.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? ---ela perguntou parando de se debater e olhando pra gente. ---Vcs tem que sair daqui agora. ---ela disse tentando se soltar novamente uma luz surgiu e passou por ela quando esta sumiu Kagome estava desacordada me aproximei e vivi que ela estava como as outras meninas.

-Kagome acorde. ---pedi enquanto tentava acordá-la.

-Não adianta Inuyasha elas estão em transe. ---Miroku disse.

-Ele esta certo. ---a tal Kikyo apareceu novamente com um sorriso frio no rosto.

-Não adianta elas não vão acorda. ---disse Kagura.

Entre elas surgiu dois tronos um era um pouco maior que o outro logo atrás da gente surgiu um homem vestido com uma pele de babuíno este passou por nos que por não esperarmos fomos presos sem poder reagir.

-Quem é vc? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou.

O homem nada respondeu e se sentou no trono maior enquanto tentávamos nos soltar.

-Responda. ---Sesshoumaru pediu novamente.

Este tirou o capuz mostrando seu rosto esse tinha olhos vermelhos e cabelos longos e pretos e seu rosto era pálido este olhava zombeteiro para nos.

-Hora Miroku e Kouga sabem quem eu sou eles não lhe disseram? ---ele disse

-Não não dissemos. ---Kouga respondeu.

-Não achamos necessário. ---Miroku disse sorrindo.

-Adoraria tirar esse seu sorriso Houshi. ---disse se levantando. ---Eu me chamo...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estamos aqui em mais um final de mais um capitulo.

Valeu

Kissus

Ja ne


	16. Shikon no Tama e ele morreu?

_No capitulo anterior_

_-Adoraria tirar esse seu sorriso Houshi. ---disse se levantando. ---Eu me chamo..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-... Naraku Onigumo e se vcs tentarem me atrapalhar seria seu maior pesadelo. ---disse sorrindo e se aproximando de Kagome.

-Não ouse se aproximar dela seu maldito. ---avisei quando o vi perto dela.

-Não esta em condições de me ameaçar hanyou. ---ele disse ficando do lado da mesa de concreto onde Kagome estava.

-Ate onde eu seu Naraku vc também é um hanyou. ---Miroku disse sorrindo quando viu Naraku fechar a cara.

-Isso vai mudar hoje Houshi e sua namoradinha vai ajudar. ---disse voltando a sorri e tirando uma adaga da roupa.

-O que vc pretende fazer com isso? ---Kouga perguntou.

-Não é obvio lobinho. ---disse fazendo um corte de uma extensão a outra da barriga da Kagome e levantando a adaga com o sangue dela aquilo me deixou furioso fazendo com que eu conseguisse me soltar.

-Solte a gente também. ---Sesshoumaru pediu e enquanto eu fazia isso algo estranho começou a acontecer um corte igual ao de Kagome apareceu nas outras meninas e uma luz rosa começou a sair delas e uma também saiu da Kagome como ela tava no centro as luzes se encontraram um pouco acima dela.

-O que ele ta fazendo? ---perguntei.

-Shikon no Tama. ---Miroku disse simplesmente quando olhei para lá novamente havia uma esfera rosa olhei para os lados e vi as meninas acordarem menos Kagome.

-Pegue a jóia. ---ouvi Rin disser e Sesshoumaru virar uma espécie de esfera azul e pegou a jóia antes de ela cair nas mãos de Naraku enquanto isso soltávamos as garotas.

-Maldito devolva isso. ---Naraku disse.

-Não. ---Sesshoumaru respondeu ficando ao nosso lado.

-Peguem eles. ---disse e Kikyo e Kagura vieram em nossa direção para atacar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Narradora

Miroku e Kouga ficaram cuidando das meninas enquanto Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru lutavam.

-Vcs estão bem? ---Miroku perguntou preocupado.

-Não deixe ele fazer o contrato. ---Sango disse.

-Que contrato? ---Miroku perguntou confuso.

-É algo que une eternamente o humano e um youkai ou hanyou. ---Ayame respondeu.

-A esse contrato. ---Miroku e Kouga disseram ao mesmo tempo.

-Mais com Kagome é diferente... ---Rin começou.

-Se Naraku fizer esse contrato desapertará algo de ruim em Kagome mais se não o fizer... ---Sango continuou.

-Nos quatro morreremos. ---Ayame finalizou com dificuldade de respirar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

Estava lutando quando Kouga pediu para que eu fosse ate lá e me substituiu na luta.

-Que foi Miroku? ---perguntei recuperando o fôlego.

-Vc tem que impedi Naraku. ---ele disse.

-Com mais o que? ---perguntei e ele me contou uma historia que me deixou mais irritado. ---O que eu tenho que fazer? ---perguntei desesperado.

-Faça vc no lugar dele. ---disse e arregalou o olhos quando olhei na direção dele fiz o mesmo já que Naraku se aproximava de Kagome com os caninos amostra corri em sua direção e como foi pego de surpresa voou longe com meu chute.

-Vc tem que fazer isso agora. ---Miroku disse do meu lado.

-Ok. ---cravei meus caninos na base do pescoço dela e logo senti o gosto metálico do sangue em minha boca.

-NÃO. ---ouvi Naraku gritar mais não dei a mínima não podia parar agora senão ela poderia morrer.

-Continue eu vou atrasá-lo. ---Miroku disse.

Na hora certa eu parei e cortei meu pulso colocando ao alcance da boca dela que apesar de parecer morta bebeu meu sangue e também na hora certa tirei meu pulso dos lábios dela ao fim do contrato sentia algo diferente me sentia mais forte olhei para o lado onde as meninas estavam e essas pareciam ter se curado milagrosamente voltei meus olhos para Kagome e vi a coisas que a prendiam virar pó e esta levantar de sopetão fazendo com que eu me afastasse um pouco.

-Kagome? ---chamei e essa olhou para mim seus olhos estavam misturados entre azul e dourado esta se levantou sem dizer nada e ficou na posição como se tivesse segurando um arco e flecha e para minha surpresa um arco e flecha apareceu em suas mãos e esta lançou matando Kagura e logo fez o mesmo novamente matando Kikyo depois andou na direção de Naraku repelindo Miroku que foi para perto das meninas.

-Vc não me matou antes e não ira me matar novamente não e mesmo anjo? ---Naraku disse com um sorriso no rosto.

-Eu não sou mais criança Naraku. ---Kagome disse e assim como seu jeito sua voz saiu robótica quando notei o mesmo que aconteceu com as coisas que a prendiam estava acontecendo com Naraku e as coisas próximas a ele também.

-Vc ira morrer se me matar e vc sabe disso. ---Ao ouvir isso avancei e senti como se tudo dentro de mim estivesse quebrando mais mesmo assim peguei um punhal no chão e cravei no coração de Naraku que caiu no chão morto.

-KAGOME PARA. ---ouvi Miroku gritar e minhas roupas começavam a se desfazer ela olhou dentro de meus olhos e em seguida desmaiou enquanto eu caia de joelhos por não ter mais forças para ficar em pé.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome

-INUYASHA. ---gritei ao acorda e vi que estava na minha cama e olhava atordoada para todos os lados me levantei e me senti um pouco tonta andei na direção do espelho e tirei o cabelo do pescoço e vi uma marca de dentes e como num flash tudo veio a minha mente as capturas, a carta, a luta, uma sensação estranha e uma força maior e Naraku morto.

-Kagome? ---me virei rapidamente vendo Inuyasha na porta.

Inuyasha

Os olhos dela estavam normais e pareciam ter a mesma vivacidade de antes me aproximei lentamente mais esta correu em minha direção e se jogou nos meus braços me abraçando.

Kagome 

Estava nos braços dele mais esta não correspondeu a meu abraço me afastei e sem olhá-lo me sentei na cama.

-Pra vc só resta à água não e mesmo? ---ele me perguntou.

-Sim. ---respondi num sussurro

-Vc e as meninas carregava um lenda dentro de vcs e ninguém sabia. ---novamente disse e eu me lembrei da jóia de quatro almas.

-Disso eu não sabia. ---respondi e disse a verdade.

-Por que vc morreria se o matasse? ---me perguntou.

-Por que de algum modo ele ainda conseguia manter um coração e isso o fazia imune a mim. ---respondi.

-Sabe por que estou irritado Kagome? ---ele me perguntou.

-Não. ---_Sim_ respondi enquanto pensava outra coisa.

-Então eu vou disser. ---ele disse e suspirou. ---1º vc me desobedeceu, quando saiu daqui depois de eu a ter proibido, 2º mentiu quando disse que confiava em mim, 3º vc quase se matou e não me contou que isso aconteceria... ---ele ia continuar mais eu não deixei.

-EM 1º LUGAR VC NÃO MANDA EM MIM, EM 2º LUGAR NÃO ACHEI QUE FOSSE NECESSARIO E EM 3º LUGAR EU SABIA QUE NÃO ME DEIXARIA MATA-LO SE SOUBESSE. ---gritei e ao terminar sai do quarto batendo a porta e dando de cara com todos no meio do corredor.

Inuyasha

Aquilo realmente foi verdade e eu sabia disso mais tudo que eu queria era protegê-la e isso de algum modo me cegava deitei na cama estava muito preocupado com ela, pois depois que ela desmaiou naquele dia eu fiz o mesmo acordei no dia seguinte mais ela só acordara uma semana depois e quando ela acorda a única coisa que consigo fazer é brigar com ela.

-Idiota. ---sussurrei.

-Eu concordo. ---levantei rapidamente ao reconhecer a voz.

Kagome

Estava num galho de uma arvore quando minhas unhas novamente mudaram de cor.

-Inuyasha. ---sussurrei voltando para casa correndo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Pensaram que era o fim né?

Mais não era não achei apropriado

Então vou enrolar mais um pouquinho

Kissus

Valeu pelos reviews

Ja ne


	17. O nosso final

_No capitulo anterior_

_Kagome_

_Estava num galho de uma arvore quando minhas unhas novamente mudaram de cor._

_-Inuyasha. ---sussurrei voltando para casa correndo._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cheguei no quarto e vi Inuyasha desacordado na cama e preso pelos pés e pulsos me aproximei da cama e encostei na sua face.

-Inu? Inuyasha? ---chamei e não ouvi resposta.

-Ele esta bem mais vc não acho que se sai bem dessa vez. ---ouvi a voz atrás de mim e me virei dando de cara com...

-Kikyo? ---disse surpresa.

-Pensou que tinha me matado mais consegui me salvar no ultimo instante. ---disse se aproximando. ---e agora vc vai morrer. ---e avançou para cima de mim e começamos a lutar.

Inuyasha

Lembro-me de ver Kikyo na minha frente e logo depois estava desacordado acordei novamente e vi que Kagome estava lutando com Kikyo uma luta que parecia bem equilibrada tentei me soltar e vi que estava preso na cama olhei novamente a luta e vi Kikyo ser lançada pela varanda e Kagome ir e pular também atrás dela e logo depois os outros aparecerem no quarto.

-O que esta havendo aqui? ---Sesshoumaru perguntou ao entra no quarto e me ver amarrado.

-Kikyo ainda esta viva. ---disse enquanto Kouga me soltava.

-Estou vendo elas estão lutando lá fora. ---Rin disse.

Todos nos fomos para fora pela varanda por incrível que pareça as meninas não precisaram de nossa ajuda, pois desde a luta com Naraku elas parecem ter poderes.

Kagome

Vi que todos desceram e eu não estava numa situação muito ruim já que estava presa pelo pescoço por Kikyo.

-Todos os seus amiguinhos vão ver vc morrer. ---disse no meu ouvido.

-Quem vai morrer aqui vai ser vc Kikyo. ---disse e dei um chute que foi um pouco acima do meu ombro e acertou em cheio Kikyo que na hora me soltou recuperei o fôlego e avancei nela voltando a lutar agora com um pouco mais de força da minha parte.

Inuyasha

Depois que ela se soltou voltou a atacar Kikyo com mais força e vi que antes ela não estava lutando serio e nessa hora vi Kikyo tirar um punhal de não sei onde e com a surpresa acabou atingindo Kagome no braço esta contra atacou conseguindo tirar o punhal de Kikyo e a acertando no coração fazendo essa se torna pó.

Kagome

Larguei o punhal e este também virou pó me virei e dei de cara com todos comemorando enquanto Inuyasha não demonstrava reação alguma caminhei lentamente ate ele e ao chegar a sua frente abaixei a cabeça.

-Acho que lhe devo um pedido de desculpa. ---disse num tom baixo.

-Por quê? ---ele me perguntou num tom zombeteiro.

-Deveria vir com uma etiqueta de perigo junto comigo. ---disse sorrindo e olhando para ele.

-Eu concordo mais olhando por um lado não teria nada para desvendar se fosse assim. ---disse ele se aproximando.

-Então é por isso que ainda esta comigo acha que ainda escondo algo? ---perguntei me fingindo de triste.

-Não estou com vc por que morreria se ficasse pouco mais de horas longe de vc. ---disse passando a mão na cicatriz do meu pescoço. ---E também agora mais do que nunca estamos ligados. ---finalizou me dando um beijo que transmitia todos os seus sentimentos ao qual eu correspondi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde aquele dia já se passaram 4 anos e adivinhem Sango estava grávida e todos nos morávamos na mansão mais agora estávamos no baile de formatura, pois já tínhamos acabado a faculdade menos Sesshoumaru que já estava trabalhando mais veio só para acompanhar Rin.

-Rin como foi a sua 1ª vez com Sesshoumaru? ---Sango perguntou de repente fazendo Rin corar e eu rir.

-Bom... ---começou Rin

**Flashback**

Narrado por Rin

Na primeira noite que fui dormi lá na mansão depois da boate estava caindo uma chuva forte e eu não estava conseguindo dormi me levantei e fui no quarto do Sesshy e bati na porta quando ele abriu a porta passou um trovão eu me assustei e abracei ele.

-O que houve Rin? ---ele perguntou quando olhei para ele.

-Estou com medo Sesshy. ---disse e ele me guiou para dentro do quarto ai eu me sentei na cama. ---Posso dormi com vc? ---perguntei e vi por um momento sem graça e não entendi por que ate que notei o que tinha perguntado.

**Fim do flashback**

-...ai a gente conversou mais um pouco e quando vi já estava nos braços dele e o resto rolou naturalmente. ---terminou uma Rin mais do que vermelha e Sango e eu rir.

-Mais e vc Sango não me esqueci daquele dia que eu e Kagome encontramos vc lá no maior amasso com Miroku. ---disse Rin sorrindo maliciosamente fazendo Sango corar.

-Nos estávamos lá escolhendo os filmes e... ---Sango começou; ela só ta de dois meses e ainda nem falou pro Miroku sobre a gravidez.

**Flashback**

Narrado por Sango

-Sango posso te falar uma coisa? ---Miroku me perguntou.

-Fala Miroku o que vc quer? ---disse sem nem olhá-lo.

-Vc acredita em amor a primeira vista? ---quando ele fez essa pergunta me virei e olhei para ele que já estava na minha frente.

-Sim acredito. ---disse e minha voz saiu num sussurro. ---Por quê? ---quis saber.

-Por que eu te amo. ---ele disse e antes que eu pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa ele me beijou.

**Fim do flashback**

-Ai a gente ficou assim trocando beijos e depois vcs apareceram lá. ---disse Sango.

-E por que a luz tava apagada. ---eu perguntei.

-Esbarramos no interropitor alguma hora mais não nos importamos. ---finalizou.

-E a primeira vez de vcs? ---Rin perguntou curiosa.

-Nos só estávamos namorando no quarto e as coisas esquentaram e ai rolou. ---disse Sango se afundando na cadeira Rin e eu sorrimos mais eu parei ao notar que eu estava sobrando.

-E vc Kagome? ---as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo e eu contei a historia pra ela (não vou repeti).

-Nossa perdemos a virgindade no mesmo dia. ---Sango disse e logo vimos os meninos os meninos se aproximarem.

Inuyasha

Chegamos à mesa e encontramos as meninas rindo.

-Por que vcs estão rindo tanto? ---Miroku perguntou logo em seguida dando um beijo em Sango que estava com um cheiro diferente.

-Nada. ---Kagome respondeu parando de rir.

Me sentei ao seu lado e lhe dei um beijo.

-Será que a senhorita poderia dançar comigo? ---perguntou um garoto que vivia no pé da Kagome.

-Não Houjo não poderia porque agora vou dançar com o meu namorado não é mesmo? ---ela disse se virando para mim.

Kagome

-É claro. ---ele disse sorrindo e se levantou para me acompanhar ate a pista.

-Que foi? ---perguntei quando notei que ele me olhava confuso.

-Por que não foi dançar com ele? ---ele me perguntou.

-Por que queria dançar com vc. ---respondi simplesmente.

-Eu te amo sabia? ---ele disse bem próximo do meu rosto.

-Sabia e eu também te amo. ---disse e recebi em troca um beijo apaixonado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha

Já se passaram mais 2 anos e hoje faz um ano que sou um homem casado já que na noite do baile mesmo pedi Kagome em casamento.

-O que vc queria me falar Kagome? ---perguntei depois do jantar e ainda continuávamos todos morando aqui na mansão e Sango tem um menino chamado Suiko e esta casada com Miroku a dois anos e Rin esta casada com Sesshoumaru a um ano também foi um casamento duplo.

-Sei que vc já sabe mais parece esta esperando eu dizer. ---ela começou a dizer e eu realmente sabia e eu realmente estava esperando ela dizer. ---Estou grávida. ---ela disse sorrindo.

-Eu já sabia mais de quanto tempo? ---quis saber afinal vivia viajando por causa do trabalho e chegara a uma semana da ultima viajem de três meses.

-Estou de 4 meses. ---ela disse e eu a abracei lhe dando um beijo na testa. ---e são gêmeos. ---opa desse detalhe eu não sabia e demonstrei isso, pois vi ela desatar-se a rir.

-Nossa isso eu não sabia. ---falei ainda chocado me sentando na cama.

-Notei. ---ela disse ainda risonha.

-Ora pare com isso. ---disse puxando-a a fazendo cair em cima de mim.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais um ano e temos um lindo casal a menina tem os cabelos pretos e orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça e duas mexas prateadas e os olhos azuis já o menino tem o cabelo completamente prateados com as minhas orelhinhas também e os olhos dourados.

-Eles tem um pouquinho de cada mais é obvio que o menino se parece mais com vc irmãozinho. ---Sesshoumaru disse.

-Acha que vai ser do mesmo jeito com o nosso Sesshy? ---Rin perguntou acariciando a barriga ela estava grávida de 7 meses.

-Talvez. ---Sesshoumaru disse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Inuyasha e Kagome

Nossa família é enorme e na maioria das vezes feliz é claro que com a turma toda junta em uma mansão sempre da confusão ainda mais com os filhos vovó Kaede esta se dobrando em varia mais sempre acaba tudo bem não podemos acabar essa historia dizendo que fomos felizes para sempre mais podemos dizer que fomos felizes enquanto pudemos afinal

Eu amo ela

E

Eu amo ele

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o**

E chegou ao fim espero que tenham gostado

E que possam gostar das outras historias que viram afinal como muitas vezes me disseram eu tenho muita criatividade kkkkkk

Agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando desde o começo e me deram muito apoio deixando reviews e os que começaram a acompanhar a pouco tempo também agradeço.

Valeu

Kissus

E ate a próxima

Ja ne


End file.
